


glute bridges

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Artist!Xiao Zhan, Gym AU, Gym Sex, M/M, Minor ships mentioned, Personal Trainer and Dancer!Yibo, Prompt Fill, Romantic Comedy, Social Media, Unnecessary details about gym and exercising, Yuehua runs a gym and a dance school, because I'm a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: Yibo definitely does not look like your average coach. His skin is clear and slightly pale, eyes pointed but not overly slant, face small yet accentuated by a sharp jawline, and lips so plush that make Xiao Zhan unconsciously bite his. He looks like anidol.Yibo chuckles at his gaping expression. “Do you like my face?”Xiao Zhan immediately flusters. “No!”-----Convinced by his friends to start taking care of himself more, Xiao Zhan signs up for a gym membership and personal training sessions. He reminds himself he's in it for the health benefits, not for his super hot coach.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 150
Kudos: 662
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	1. Warm-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> OH GOD MY FIRST PROMPT FILL OUT OF THREE. Hallelujah. This was supposed to be a smut oneshot to challenge myself, but I won't be me if I don't include massive amounts of plot before the actual sex *insert upside down smiley*.
> 
> For Anon, who wanted a gym au! This is just basically me projecting my longing to go back to the gym.
>
>> Prompt: Wang Yibo is a gym trainer and dance instructor. Xiao Zhan is a guy just trying to get a fitness regimen going and he is definitely not going because of the hot gym trainer.
>> 
>> Plus points if you can fit in Xiao Zhan’s arms and love for gym selfies.
>> 
>> Do not wants: unhappy ending
> 
> I have a playlist for this, but I find myself not using it much and it isn't fixed yet. [ here's the link anyway!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3uZGqQomn6p6RcWsAkjd30?si=phfg7bLzRxS51gsropdXXA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _Warm-up: preparations or practice done before strenuous activities.  
>  \-----_
> 
>   
> Xiao Zhan decides to be healthier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to elle and emma for beta-ing this chapter!! ❤️

"You're ordering this _again_?"

Xiao Zhan narrows his eyes at the cashier. It's been three months since he started coming to this convenience store, and yet it's the first time he's ever felt so _judged_ in his life. He puffs his chest a little. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, man, don't take it personally," the youthful man wearing a green apron with the store's name says as he scans the barcode on the plastic box that contained his dinner. The label says it's pork katsudon, but with how sad it looks from the transparent cover, Xiao Zhan's not sure it's katsudon anymore. "This doesn't look like a proper dinner at all. It's miserable. I get buying it once, twice, but _every day_ ? How can you stand _this_?"

Should an employee be saying that about their products? Heck, he doesn't know. All the texts he had to stare at for seven hours earlier fried his brain. He takes out a bill in his wallet and sighs. "It's not like I have time to cook. I've just been so busy these days."

The cashier punches something into the register. "I bet you don't even get your daily dose of exercise."

"Does going to the pantry to get coffee every thirty minutes count?" Xiao Zhan grins sheepishly.

He puts Xiao Zhan's meal and bottled tea inside a plastic bag. "Get some nutrients and workouts, dude. You look like you're dying already." He hands it to him. "If you need some help with the exercise part, I work part-time at a gym nearby. I can refer you for a discount."

"Sure," Xiao Zhan says nonchalantly. "When I have time." He nods at the cashier and starts walking towards the exit.

"Take care of yourself, man!" He hears the cashier shout after him, but he's too tired to even cast a second glance at him. Xiao Zhan pulls out his earphones and phone from his pocket and plugs the jack into the device. He chooses Stefanie Sun's _Kepler_ and hopes that his favorite song would wash away the fatigue from his body. He slowly drags his feet towards the direction of his apartment, using the last of his strength to walk. Today is one of the rare days when he can get out of the office on time. He plans to go home, eat his dinner, turn off his phone, and be dead to the rest of the world for a few hours. He'll get that eight-hour sleep he has never achieved for months.

Upon his arrival in his apartment, he heats his dinner in the microwave as he takes a quick shower. Before digging in, he takes a photo of his meal and uploads it on Oasis. He scrolls down on his Oasis while he eats. It’s all just photos of random sceneries and food. He notices that his recent photos are assorted brands of instant noodles. He can be an instant ramen connoisseur at this point.

Why are his meals so fucking _tragic_?

He shakes his head. It’s not like his workaholic lifestyle allows him to indulge. He finishes his meal and immediately plants his face on his pillow, sleep instantly swallowing him.

"It's the first time gege's joining us for lunch," Ji Li remarks before he bites happily into his sandwich. The rest of the gang sits at the center of the company canteen, squeezing each other to fit around the table. Xiao Zhan folds his legs in an awkward angle just so Zhuocheng, who just came from getting his food, fits beside him.

Xuan Lu smiles at Ji Li as she stabs her mini salad with a plastic fork. “I had to, or else he’ll hole himself up in his cubicle again and forget to eat.”

“To be fair, the project is due today. And this is Meituan we’re talking about. They’re a big client.” Xiao Zhan mindlessly takes a bite of his fish fillet. 

“And, we told you it’s done already,” Xuan Lu chides, adding two chicken strips to Xiao Zhan’s plate. “Goodness, look at you. You need to eat properly, Zhanzhan.”

“Lulu jie’s right,” Zhuocheng says after swallowing a mouthful of stir-fried beef. It’s today’s special, and Wang Zhuocheng will _always_ buy the special. “You’re looking pretty frail nowadays, ge. You’d do good with regular exercise, too.”

“Definitely,” Ji Li grumbles as well behind his sandwich. What was it today? 'Point out Xiao Zhan’s unhealthy ways' day? “I saw him by the printers earlier, he couldn’t even lift two reams of paper.”

Xiao Zhan raises his hands. “I get it, I get it. Why is everyone so pressed? Even the cashier at my nearby convenience store scolded me.” He mumbles the last part, but Xuan Lu catches it.

“Why did the cashier scold you?” She narrows her eyes. “Have you been eating convenience store food?”

He has the decency to hide his face in his hands in guilt.

“Zhan ge, you’re going to die early.” Ji Li dramatizes, dropping his sandwich on his plate and licking his fingers. He picks up tissue and dabs at his eyes. “Who’s going to stay overtime when a project isn’t finished? Who’s going to charm the boomers to lower their unreasonable standards?” He sniffs for added effect. “I’m going to bawl at your funeral and cause a scene.”

Xiao Zhan throws a packet of ketchup at him, which the younger expertly dodges. “Shut up.”

“He’s right, though,” Zhuocheng butts in, his cheeks full. “Stress and malnutrition can kill you, Zhan ge.”

“A-Cheng, please swallow your food before you speak,” Xuan Lu gently chides as she passes a tissue to Zhuocheng. “Xiao Zhan, you have to take care of yourself, okay? You can’t function well if you’re running on convenience store meals.” Suddenly, her eyes light up. She claps her hands. “From now on, you’re always going to eat with us during lunchtime. No excuses.”

“But, Lulu—”

“No buts, Xiao Zhan.” She flashes him a sweet smile, stabbing lettuce with her fork and putting it in her mouth. “We won’t let you drive yourself to the ground.”

Ji Li chuckles at them. “You can’t escape from Lulu jie. Why don’t you go to the gym, too, like Zhuocheng? He has a nice body, and he’s strong.” He says this in a matter-of-fact tone, but Xiao Zhan knows there’s more to that praise than Ji Li will let on. But, it’s Ji Li’s story to tell, not his.

Zhuocheng perks up at the mention of his body. “Yeah! The gym has the equipment to help you become stronger. Coaches help a lot, too.”

“Actually,” Xiao Zhan scratches at his arm unconsciously. “The cashier in the convenience store told me he’ll give me a discount in a gym nearby.”

Zhuocheng pats his back a little too hard, making Xiao Zhan cough in pain. He apologizes before continuing. “Try it! It helps with stress, too.” 

Xuan Lu finishes her salad and opens her cup of fruit salad. “Honestly, Xiao Zhan. We’re not getting any younger. It’s harder to maintain your health as you get older.”

Xiao Zhan sighs in defeat. “Fine. I’ll go for an ocular later and see if I like the gym.” His three teammates continued to stare at him with wide eyes. He adds another sigh. “ _And_ I also won’t skip on lunches with you guys.”

The three cheer together as Xiao Zhan resigns to finish his food. It isn’t like he hadn’t realized what they were saying; he knows he’s been eating poorly, and he’s getting weaker by the day. Don’t get him wrong, he adores his job; it challenges him and has good employee benefits. However, the amount of work he has had to do for the past three years ever since he got into this firm never lessened and kept his time devoted solely to work. His only social life is his team, and he has even neglected his hobbies. He’s living, breathing entirely for his job.

If 20-year-old all-around university council president Xiao Zhan saw him now, he’d be appalled. 

He makes a mental note to drop by the convenience store later as the team’s topic switches to the latest scoop on their bosses’ office romance.

“Oh, hey, it’s you again!” The cashier greets cheerfully. Xiao Zhan places a bottle of energy drink on the counter, something he randomly picked up as an excuse to talk to the cashier. “Glad you’re not picking up another katsudon!”

Xiao Zhan winces at the jab. “I’m, uh, here to ask you about the gym thing.”

“Yeah?” The cashier smiles widely as he scans the barcode and punches the register’s buttons. “I’ll be off in about 15 minutes, maybe I can talk to you then and take you to the gym?”

“Sure,” he mumbles as he gives the cashier some coins. “I’ll wait outside.”

“Gotcha,” the cashier shoots him with his finger guns and clicks his tongue. “My name’s Seungyeon.”

Oh, that name doesn’t sound Chinese. He must be Korean? Xiao Zhan gets the energy drink from him and gives him a slight smile. “Xiao Zhan.”

“Nice to finally know your name. I keep calling you ‘Katsudon guy’ in my head because of your awful taste in food.”

“Thanks,” Xiao Zhan deadpans and rolls his eyes, making Seungyeon laugh.

“You’re a funny guy,” Seungyeon says as he adjusts his store apron. “Now, shoo. Go sit on the chairs outside.”

Xiao Zhan exits the store and finds the plastic tables and chairs that belonged to the store. He takes a seat on one of them. He opens the lid of his drink and takes a few gulps before closing it once again. To pass the time, he fiddles with his phone and looks at his Weibo. He searches for the fitness tags, attempting to look for tips and inspiration on how to effectively get into a fitness routine.

His eyes widen as he sees the top post. It is a secretly taken photo of a man in the gym doing pull-ups, his shirt lifting a little and exposing his well-defined six pack underneath. 

  
  


  
  
  
  


He knows the post was an invasion of someone’s privacy, but Xiao Zhan can’t help but zoom in onto his abs. They looked firm and would probably feel so under his fingers. He swipes up a little and sees the arms on this beast. It might be because the guy was doing pull-ups, but his biceps are bulging, even though they are thin. It catches attention instantly, especially with the gleam of sweat on them. He redirects his attention to the entire man’s torso. _Damn_ . He has the Dorito triangle, the line from his broad shoulders to his small waist sloping down. And, good god, that _chest_ ! The tanktop sticks onto him enough for Xiao Zhan to discern how fucking _perky_ his pecs are. He licks his lips as he swipes downward and admires just how distinct the muscles in the front part of his thighs are. And don’t get him started on those calves. 

Xiao Zhan silently thanks fitnessbunny101 for their courage.

He swipes up to look at the man’s face when Seungyeon taps on his shoulder from behind, making him unzoom the photo. 

“Oh! That’s in my gym!” Seungyeon comments as he points towards his phone. “Have you been there before?”

“N-no,” Xiao Zhan shoves his phone into his pocket so quickly that he almost drops it on the concrete pavement. “It’s just a thing I saw on Weibo.”

Seungyeon’s face scrunches, but the cashier doesn’t push. “Let’s go? I’ll tell you all about the gym while we walk. It’s just three minutes away from here.”

“Really? That’s convenient,” Xiao Zhan says as he gets up. “If you have shifts on the same day as your convenience store job, you don’t have to worry about being late.”

Seungyeon heads towards the west alley. “Exactly! I’ve been working for Yuehua Gym longer, so when I needed to make extra cash, I chose one near the gym.” He walks in step with Xiao Zhan. “So, what made you try going to a gym?”

Xiao Zhan scratches the nape of his neck. “My friends at work lectured me about my bad habits, so I’m trying to fix them.”

Seungyeon nods thoughtfully. “You have great friends, then. So, going to the gym is all about consistency. ‘Healthy’ doesn’t happen overnight. Commit to it at least thrice a week.”

“I figured.” Xiao Zhan nibbles on his lip as he sidesteps a rolled up newspaper in the alley. “I think I’m ready for this. I’m approaching 30, Seungyeon.”

“The more you need to work out!” The cashier says cheerfully. “So, we offer 12 months to 18 months of membership in the gym. I’ll give you our primer once we come up.” He stops in front of a modern three-storey building. The windows show treadmills lined up beside each other, and some gym members lifting weights in the inner part of the area. The arrangement of the things inside the gym limits the view, though. Seungyeon pulls out a small keycard attached to an ID lace, and taps it against the small scanners attached to the door frames.  
  


The door plays a ringtone and unlocks. Seungyeon pulls open the door and gestures towards him to get inside. Everything hits him as he takes a tentative step: the smell of sweat, the heavy breathing, the clanking of metal plates as they hit against the Olympic bars when members drop them, the sound of shoes hitting the treadmill’s running belt, and the weird flexing of some gym ‘bros’ near the free weights area, which Xiao Zhan is familiar with because Zhuocheng keeps on singing praises about them. Everything is so new, so surreal. Xiao Zhan is a little intimidated.

“Seungyeon!” The first thing Xiao Zhan notices about the newcomer is his arms. They were so defined that he envied them. The guy runs over to Seungyeon and hangs his arm over the cashier’s shoulder. “Wow, fresh recruit?”

“Yeah. He’s Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan, this is one of the coaches in this gym, Sungjoo.” Seungyeon pats the arm around his shoulders. Xiao Zhan takes it he’s Korean, too. “His only redeeming feature is biceps.”

“Hey!” Sungjoo slaps Seungyeon’s chest, which makes the cashier groan in pain. He flashes a toothy grin at Xiao Zhan. “Nice to meet you, Xiao Zhan. Welcome to Yuehua!” He offers his hand. The graphic artist gladly accepts it.

“Thanks, it’s my first time.” 

“Sungjoo!” One of the bulky guys near the free weights area calls out. Sungjoo waves his hand before turning back to Xiao Zhan. “I’ve got to go, that’s my client. Make sure Seungyeon tells you about the personal trainer packages.”

Seungyeon rolls his eyes. “You just want your share of commission.”

“Of course! We need to earn that coin, you know!” Sungjoo laughs joyfully as he goes towards the weights. Seungyeon clears his throat.

“So, this is Yuehua! We have designated areas for each type of exercise. For example,” Seungyeon walks towards the windows. Xiao Zhan follows him. “This is the cardio area, where most of our cardio machines are. We have the treadmills, a stepper machine in the corner, two ellipticals, and two bikes here. Just behind us,” — the cashier turns backwards — “are the machines. We have the basic machines here. If you need a machine that isn’t here, ask us for alternatives!” Xiao Zhan highly doubted he would ask that of him soon since he doesn’t know where to start with the exercise. Maybe he’ll avail of those personal trainer packages Sungjoo mentioned.

The cashier maneuvers them straight ahead, where the grey carpets meet golden rubber matting. Huge ropes, balls, and kettlebells are stacked neatly on racks by the corner. A tall tower with cables and distinct types of handles that Xiao Zhan isn’t familiar with stood near the wall. “This area is for functional fitness. You can follow some exercises here.” Seungyeon points towards the wall which had an enormous poster with the title, ‘Functional Fitness for You!’ which details different movements with simple instructions. 

“Once again, you can always approach a coach to help you if you don’t understand these. Beside us is the free weights area.” He points to the racks of dumbbells and barbells in front of the mirror, with about five benches spaced evenly across the floor. Beside them are four squat racks and a barbell permanently attached to something similar to a squat rack.. A guy wearing a tanktop squats as the barbell moves up and down. “Feel free to use anything! But, always remember to put the weights back on the racks for the next user.” Something about the area excites Xiao Zhan. Maybe it’s because the equipment isn’t attached to gigantic machines. They aren’t as intimidating as the machine area. 

“The room over there is the stretching and mobility area.” Seungyeon says as he leads them to the room with glass windows. He opens the door and shows it to Xiao Zhan. It covers the right side of the wall with floor-length mirrors. The floors are akin to ballet studios, that laminated wood ideal for dancing. “We conduct the classes here. We post the monthly schedule by the door so you can check which you want to join! I suggest the plyometrics classes when you’re feeling extra energetic.” 

“And, lastly,” they get out of the room and head towards the comfort rooms. Seungyeon pushes the door and lets him in first. The members greet him, which the cashier returns enthusiastically. There are lockers against the walls of the comfort room. The other end of the men’s room is filled with showers and toilets lined up beside each other. Beside the showers are changing rooms, and the center has benches to sit on. There are floor-length mirrors directly across from the door. “Here’s the comfort room. We clean everything every hour.” They go around the men’s room, with Seungyeon talking about mini details about the comfort room. The members don’t seem to be bothered by this as they throw greetings at Xiao Zhan. They exit the room and go back to the reception afterwards.

“So, how was it?” Seungyeon asks expectantly, a bright smile on his face. 

“I like it,” Xiao Zhan starts. “It has everything.”

“Great!” Seungyeon pulls out a brochure for Xiao Zhan to look at. The artist bends a little to see the paper more clearly. “So, we have four types of memberships: 6 months, 12 months, 18 months, and 24 months. The monthly fees decrease as you choose the longer memberships.” 

Seungyeon leans it a little. “If I were you, I’d get the 18 months one. It’s not as long as 24 months, but it gives you a good price. 18-month and 24-month memberships also come with free 15 sessions of coaching.”

That’s actually a good deal. Zhuocheng told him about personal training earlier and their rates, and it made Xiao Zhan reconsider even getting a gym membership at all. He thinks 15 sessions will be enough to at least drill into him the basics. “I’ll get the 18-month membership, then.”

“Okay, great choice! Wait a bit here, I’ll fetch the contract in the office.” Seungyeon says as he moves out of the reception counter. He gives Xiao Zhan the chair from the counter to sit on as he waits.

Xiao Zhan looks around the gym. Even though there are hardcore lifters here, everything just feels so… _chill_. Sungjoo, Seungyeon, and the other members he met in the men’s room are very friendly, and they don’t stare anyone down like he isn’t worthy of going to the gym with his slightly scrawny frame. Yuehua is a good place for him, he thinks.

Ding!  
  


The door opens and reveals a man donning a cap, an army-printed windbreaker zipped up to his neck, and black baggy pants. He has a white Nike chest bag in front. He approaches the reception, his eyes looking down the entire time.

“ _Hyung? (Brother?)_ ” The newcomer calls out. Xiao Zhan recognizes the term immediately; it’s something he had heard countless times back when he was still an active EXO-L. Is he Korean, too? First, Seungyeon, then Sungjoo, and now this stranger. Is Yuehua filled with Koreans?

But this person didn’t speak in Chinese, so he must not know how to speak the language. Well, how the _fuck_ is Xiao Zhan supposed to help him? He doesn’t know any Korean other than common fandom language. “Uh, _opiseu, eopseo (office, not present_ )?” He tries. He really does. Gods help him. He just hopes that the stranger understood and doesn’t brand him as some Koreaboo in the gym.

The man glances at him, somewhat startled, and starts guffawing in laughter. He even bends over a little, holding onto the counter. 

So _maybe_ he sounded like a Koreaboo back there. Fucking go figure.

The stranger slowly turns to him, a mischievous grin on his face. “Good job?” the man snickers. “Your Korean’s cute.”

Wait.

_Hǎo yàng de (Good job)?_

He knows Chinese?

Oh no.

Oh _god_. 

Xiao Zhan just wants the gym mats to swallow him _whole_.

That is when Seungyeon comes back with a clipboard in his arms. “Oh, Yibo!” The cashier waves as he puts down the clipboard on the counter. “You’re late.”

“The group bound for the competition next week weren’t getting it right,” Yibo doesn’t move his gaze away from Xiao Zhan as he speaks, not losing the gremlin smile that made the artist flush in embarrassment again. “Who’s this?”

“He’s Xiao Zhan. He’s a new member. Xiao Zhan, this is Yibo, one of the part-time coaches here.” Seungyeon says as he gives Xiao Zhan the clipboard. “Please read through the contract and sign on the last page. Fill up the membership form, too! It’ll help us decide how to help you.” Xiao Zhan snatches the contract from Seungyeon and sits himself on the chair, avoiding Yibo’s gaze. He hears Yibo hum.

“What membership type is he signing up for?” Xiao Zhan bites his lip as he hears the man ask in his low voice. Since this Yibo is a part-time coach, he can become his personal trainer. _Seungyeon, please don’t tell him please don’t tell him please don’t tell him_ — 

“He’s registering for 18 months!”

God fucking damn _it._

“Hmm,” even without looking at him, the artist is sure that this Yibo is up to no good. He feels a tap on his shoulder, making him look up to the coach. That’s when he gets a good look at the man’s face.

Yibo definitely does not look like your average coach. His skin is clear and slightly pale, eyes pointed but not overly slant, face small yet accentuated by a sharp jawline, and lips so plush that make Xiao Zhan unconsciously bite his. He looks like an _idol_ . 

Yibo chuckles at his gaping expression. “Do you like my face?”

Xiao Zhan immediately flusters. “No!”

Seungyeon hoots amusedly. “Oop, another new fan of _The_ Wang Yibo.”

The artist startles. “What?”

“Anyway, what are your fitness goals?” Yibo peers at his membership form. Xiao Zhan covers it with his hands, which makes the coach laugh. “C’mon, I’m going to know it sooner or later.”

Xiao Zhan firmly shakes his head. “Customer privacy, Yibo.”

Seungyeon pushes Yibo away from him. “Stop messing with the customer, Yibo.”

Yibo shrugs. “I’m sure I’ll be your trainer, anyway.”

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes at him. “You’re so cocky.”

“Cocky, but effective.” Yibo flashes him a childish grin. Xiao Zhan pretends to puke. The trainer laughs. “ _Hyung, nan geuye teureineoga dwelgeoya. Galke! (Brother, I’ll be his trainer. I’m going!_ )”

“Aish!!!” Seungyeon screams as he throws a slipper he had magically gained at Yibo. The other dodges it expertly. Xiao Zhan is utterly terrified that such a sound can come out of the cashier.

“Shut up, Cho Seungyeon!” A booming voice shouts from the office. Seungyeon shouts an apology back.

“Sorry about that, Xiao Zhan,” Seungyeon rubs the nape of his neck, sheepish. “Yibo’s just a cheeky brat. But, he’s right. He’s an effective trainer. If it weren’t because he’s also working as a full-time dance instructor, his schedule would always be booked.” 

Xiao Zhan believes him. The way the coach held himself tells him that Yibo isn’t just cocky without substance. He finishes filling up the membership form and signing the contract in peace. He gives his credit card to Seungyeon for his first month’s payment. The cashier gives him a black tanktop with ‘Yuehua’ written on the chest part, a water bottle, and a drawstring bag for his freebies. He also gives him his keycard, and shows him how to unlock the gym doors.

“Come back tomorrow! We’ll let you know who are the best trainers for your goals. See ya, Xiao Zhan!” Seungyeon waves as Xiao Zhan rises from his seat. “Don’t let me catch you buying that horrible katsudon again!”

“I’ll just stop by another convenience store, then!” Xiao Zhan laughs as he hears the other grumble. He throws him a quick smile before leaving the gym.

Once he’s back on the pavement, he takes a deep breath. _We’re going to actually try, okay, Xiao Zhan?_ , he thinks to himself.

He hopes his sense of responsibility is enough to keep him invested. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate iBone 11 Pro plz


	2. Progressive Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Progressive Overload: the concept of gradually increasing stress (by adding weights, having higher intensity, or prolonging exercises duration) to continuously stimulate muscle growth and gain strength._  
>  \------
> 
> Xiao Zhan trains under Wang Yibo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess, but I wanted to get it out by today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY WANG YIBO!!!!!
> 
> Thank you to emma for being my beta. She made time for this even when she was busy ;_;
> 
> I promise I'll fix the formatting and the images this weekend. I just really wanted to post this by today. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDITED:  
> Because I didn't want to code shit here on AO3, I instead turned to Photoshop to make all of these. APPRECIATE THE EFFORT PLEASE UGH. Also, please do not take the edits out of this fanfic or I will be stabby baby  
> EDITED 2:  
> I added something to Yibo's dialogue! I forgot to mention that the order in the cypher is pretty much just to encourage everyone to dance. I've also made all images mobile-friendly by adjusting their sizes (except for one because the text was too small if its size was uniform with the others). Hopefully, it shows up better now!  
> EDITED 3: Edited the messages! It should look like Chapter 3's now.

Turns out, Xiao Zhan isn’t going to need _help_ in keeping himself invested in the gym.

He comes a little later today, dressed in the free tank top he received with a white shirt inside and compression tights underneath some loose shorts. When he taps his keycard onto the scanner and steps inside the gym, the sight of Yibo doing a pull-up on the tower in the functional fitness area catches him off-guard.

The trainer dons the same tank top he has on, except he doesn’t wear a white tee inside. It allows his _oh so_ delicious biceps contracting in full view as he lifts himself upward towards the bar. The jogger pants he’s wearing hugs his slim legs just right, hinting at packed quads. As Xiao Zhan continues to unconsciously gape at the trainer, he can’t help but think there’s something vaguely familiar about him.

He feels like he’s seen him like this before, doing a pull-up, biceps flexing—

Oh, wait.

He’s _that_ guy.

He’s Fitness tag’s number one post last time!

Xiao Zhan tries his best not to think of indecent thoughts. Seeing the actual thing is way better than staring at the photo. He gets to see how the sweat drips from his shoulders, down to his upper arm, before falling and being absorbed by his tank top. He unconsciously licks his lips.

He snaps out of his reverie when he hears a whistle behind him. “Are you sure you’re not thirsting after Yibo, too? You look really parched with that lip licking.” Xiao Zhan whips his head and sees Seungyeon smirking at him.

“I saw that!” Sungjoo trails behind him. “It’s like you actually want to eat our Yibo up.”

“Eh? Someone wants to eat Yibo?” Another man approaches them. He wears a windbreaker over his tanktop. He’s smaller than Seungyeon, but his presence is bigger than the cashier’s. Both of his hands rest on his waist as he quirks a brow. “That’s our cutie, no one’s eating him without my permission.”

“Here comes the overprotective ‘first love’, or so he says,” Seungyeon rolls his eyes. “Wenhan, where have you been?”

“Doing my job, how about you?” This Wenhan taunts, his lips pointing to the cashier accusingly. “Now, who’s this?” He turns his attention to Xiao Zhan. The artist gulps.

“He’s Xiao Zhan, a new member. We will let him choose his coach.”

Wenhan eyes him warily. “You didn’t join the gym because of Yibo, did you?”

Xiao Zhan immediately shakes his head. “Of course not! I came here with good intentions.” Wenhan doesn’t seem like a bad guy, but for some reason, the artist feels intimidated. Is it because of his narrowed eyes? His disbelief towards Xiao Zhan? The way he puts his hands on his hips?

“Pfft,” he hears Sungjoo beside him. “Why do I feel like I’m giving Yibo away?” He fake sobs into Seungyeon’s shoulder. “Oh no, my baby!”

“He’s going to get married to a stranger! A sloppy katsudon-eating stranger!” Seungyoun sobs back, turning towards Sungjoo and patting his back.

Wenhan rolls his eyes. “If Yibo hears that you’re still treating him like a baby, he’ll get mad at you guys again.” He directs his next words to Xiao Zhan. “If you choose Yibo as your trainer, prepare to get your ass wrecked.”

Hearing that somehow made blood rise to his cheeks. “What?”

Seungyeon straightens his back and removes the fake frown on his face. “He’s saying that Yibo’s a strict trainer. He isn’t scary, but he’ll make you exercise again and again until you get the form right.”

Ouch. Soften the blow for a newbie, why don’t you?

And, why does it seem like everyone’s so keen on him choosing Yibo? Xiao Zhan will see his prospective coaches first!

Seungyeon calls Yibo over. The coach quickly glances at Seungyeon, then to Xiao Zhan. He smirks before he lets go of the bar and raises his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face. The artist pretends to look anywhere but at those washboard abs. No. Xiao Zhan is a respectable human being. He will not lust over his coach.

Yibo gets his water bottle from the ground and drinks from it, the sweat on his face dripping down to his prominent Adam’s apple.

Okay, maybe Xiao Zhan will lust over him, just a _little_.

Apparently, Yibo catches that and sneers. “Just admit it, you’re attracted to me.”

Xiao Zhan deliberately rolls his eyes, ignoring the heat rising up in his cheeks and grumbling under his breath. Wenhan looks from Yibo to Xiao Zhan and purses his lips. He walks over to Yibo and puts his arm around his shoulders. “Have you guys met?”

Yibo nods. “He thought I was Korean.”

Xiao Zhan buries his head in his hands. “Forget that, please.” That wasn’t his peak moment.

Yibo just grins and shrugs. “He was cute.”

Wenhan narrows his eyes. However, he doesn't comment any further. Seungyeon goes back to the counter and gets a clipboard. “So, you put in your form that your fitness goal is to establish a fitness regimen, right? You also want to be fit. As for previous exercise experience, you have little experience in the gym, and you’ve mostly done jogging.” Xiao Zhan nods at him.

“We all handle beginners, but for now, Yibo and Wenhan ge are the only ones who have free slots. They have different schedules. Wenhan ge is only available Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Yibo is only available Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Usually, there are no coaches around during Saturdays because we’re all in Yuehua Academy, either teaching or supervising competitions.” Seungyeon shrugs. “So, who’s it going to be?”

Xiao Zhan takes a moment to consider his options. To be honest, Yibo’s schedule is very favorable for him because it avoids the major crunch days in the firm. Wednesdays are for weekly meetings, so his team must finish any material to be presented by Tuesday. Thursdays are for clutching major projects which usually had Friday as their deadline.

What makes him hesitate in choosing Yibo, though, is the embarrassment from yesterday. He’s sure he has totally ruined his reputation.

Xiao Zhan’s mind attempts to be Satan and steers the direction of his thoughts to a place he’d rather not _think_ about, especially concerning Yibo.

“Xiao Zhan?” He hears the concerned tone in Sungjoo’s voice. “You okay? Do you feel pressured to choose?” Sungjoo snickers at the end. Seungyeon hits him with his arm.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He shakes his head, trying to clear his treacherous thoughts. “I’ll choose Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan pretends not to see the triumphant smile on the other’s face. “I knew you would choose me.”

“Be careful, Yibo, he’s a gege,” Seungyeon chastises.

“How many years?”

“Hmmn, about six.”

“Wait,” Xiao Zhan looks at him pointedly. “Why does that matter?”

“I need to know if I need to recommend some Yoga for Seniors for you.”

This kid is _honestly_ pissing him off. He rolls his eyes. “Wow, you aren’t that young either, Yibo.”

“That’s _Coach_ Wang to you,” Yibo pauses as he sneers. “Zhan _ge_.”

“Are you sure they just met each other yesterday? They bicker like newlyweds.” Wenhan whispers to Sungjoo and Seungyeon, who watch the two bemusedly.

“Isn’t it refreshing, though?” A boyish grin spreads on Sungjoo’s lips. “Maybe he’s exactly what Yibo needs to chill? _Daepyonim (President)_ gives him too much work.”

Wenhan sighs. “He’s just a client, though. You’re putting high expectations on him already.”

“Well, I don’t know what I’m looking at here, but I’m liking it.” Seungyeon shrugs nonchalantly. He tucks the clipboard under his armpit and whistles to get Yibo and Xiao Zhan’s attention. “Yo! Since we’re done here, I’ll entrust you to Yibo now. Yibo, you know the drill.” He puts his free arm around Sungjoo. Sungjoo tugs Wenhan, who shoots him a disgruntled glare. “We’ll go now. Don’t be afraid to ask, Zhan ge!”

Xiao Zhan wanted to beg Seungyeon not to leave him with Yibo just yet, but there simply isn’t any reason not to. He takes a deep breath, gulping down all the thirst and irritation he had towards the cocky trainer and faces Yibo.

“Okay, fine, _coach_. Let’s start.”

Yibo takes him through his workout program. Since Xiao Zhan is a beginner, a three-day full body routine for four weeks is optimal to gradually get his body used to the motions of exercise. He’ll be training with Yibo twice a week, on Mondays and Fridays, so that he can steadily monitor his progress.

“Take a photo of this,” Yibo points to the paper he was scribbling on earlier. They are in the office, crowded over the desk as they discussed. “This will be your set of exercises for each day. When you’re done with the third day, just repeat from the first until you finish four weeks.”

Xiao Zhan steadies his hands as he takes a snap of the paper. Yibo’s handwriting is easy to understand, so he’s sure that he’ll be able to follow this without a hitch. Once he’s satisfied with the photo, he tucks his phone back in his pocket. “Okay, done.”

“Are you ready to get your ass kicked, ge?” The coach snickers as he stands up from his seat and heads towards the door. “I’m not going to go easy on you.” He pushes the door open, and gets out of the office.

Xiao Zhan just rolls his eyes at the younger as he follows.

Yibo leads them to the stretching and mobility area. There are some people inside who curiously peer up at them while they do their business. Xiao Zhan might have seen one or two people checking YIbo out.

The coach pulls two mats from its holding bin and lays them on the floor. “Before any type of exercise, you need to warm-up. Warming up prepares your muscles for the incoming stress. If you don’t warm up, you up your chances of pulling something you’re not meant to or body fatigue.” He raises his arms and places them on his hips. “Follow me.”

Yibo teaches him a simple warm-up routine. First, they do dynamic stretches from their head to their legs. Afterwards, for 45 seconds each, they do jumping jacks, mountain climbers, push-ups, and lunges. The graphic artist can’t do a single push-up to save his life, so Yibo teaches him an easier alternative that will eventually lead to a proper push-up: he needs to squeeze his back and lift his arms as he lies in a supine position, tighten his abs, then push upwards. It’s exhausting to do, but he sees how this could build him up for a full push-up.

Once they’re done, they go to the free weights section. He stops in front of the racked dumbbells and inspects them carefully. Then, he turns to the elder. “Ge, try picking up the 5-pound weights.” Xiao Zhan goes beside him, and picks them up immediately.

“How does it feel? Is it light or heavy?”

“It’s manageable.”

“Okay, try lifting the 7.5 ones.”

Xiao Zhan puts back the dumbbells and reaches for the 7.5 dumbbells. “ _Oof_ , now that’s quite heavy.”

Yibo purses his lips. “Try for 10 pounds.”

Now, this one makes the elder struggle. He isn’t able to lift it for even about 15 seconds. He grins sheepishly at the coach. “It’s _really_ heavy.”

“Let’s start with the seven point five dumbbells.” Yibo gets the 10-pound dumbbells from Xiao Zhan and puts them back. “The important thing in your first week is to use a weight that is easy enough for you to lift to focus on doing your movements properly, but still challenge you whenever you get to the 8th to 10th repetition.” He gets the 7.5-pound dumbbells and gives them to Xiao Zhan, which the artist receives and puts down.

“For your first three days, we focus on getting you used to doing the movements. I don’t want you getting injured or not getting the best out of your workout because you’ve used the wrong muscle or strained one. Then, for the next few weeks, you’ll need to lift heavier by gradually using heavier weights. This is because progression is key to gaining strength. This applies to all weights you’ll be using from here on out.” Yibo pats the dumbbells in Xiao Zhan’s hands. “I expect you to transition to at least 10 pounds next week.”

Xiao Zhan groans. “Isn’t that going to be hard?” “With the way I’ll be driving you hard to the ground, it will be the least of your problems.” The coach has a coy smile on his face. “You also need to know these key terms: reps, circuit, sets, and rest. Reps stand for repetitions, or how many times you’re going to do the movement. Circuit is a group of exercises done with little rest. Sets pertain to one repetition of your entire workout routine. Rest is a break, but these usually last 30 seconds to two minutes only.”

“Remember the routine I wrote for you? The brackets indicate one circuit. Each exercise has 10 reps. If you’re only using one arm or one leg, then the entire exercise becomes 20 reps, 10 per side. One set is equivalent to finishing three circuits, so you have to repeat the routine thrice per day.”

Yibo stops and peers at his expression. “Too much?” The coach asks, concerned.

The artist tips his head. “I’ll probably remember them more when we start doing the exercises.”

“That’s true.” The coach walks towards one of the benches, and turns a knob at the bottom that bends the top half of the bench to an upright 45-degree angle. “So, the first movement is the single-arm dumbbell preacher curl. First, you have to lean forward a little on the bench like this.” He bends forward and leans on top of the bent bench. “Hold your dumbbell and put your right arm on the bench, with your elbow against it. Bring up your forearm into a curl, then slowly put it back down. Do this 10 times with one arm, then switch.” He does the movement with ease. “Now, you try.”

Xiao Zhan approaches the bench with apprehension. He brings one dumbbell with him and leans forward, just like Yibo did. He puts his arm on the bench and curls the dumbbell upward. He immediately feels the tension and huffs out as he tries to bend his arm some more. He puts his forearm back down almost immediately after the curl.

The coach holds Xiao Zhan’s forearm, which makes the elder squeak. Xiao Zhan tries his best not to notice the tightness of that grip. “Don’t bring your arm down so quickly, you might injure it.” He effortlessly picks up Xiao Zhan’s arm with the dumbbell, curls it, and slowly brings it downward. He uses his other hand to poke his bicep. “This should fully stretch when you put your dumbbell down.”

The elder tries it by himself, and oh _god_ , it really _fucking_ hurts. He can’t control his shaking by the time he finishes the 10th rep.

Yibo has the audacity to tell him, “It’s easy, isn’t it?”

Xiao Zhan believes he might have chosen _The Devil_ as his coach.

The other exercises aren’t any better. To finish the first circuit, he had to do rope triceps push-downs, leg presses, and calf presses. He discovers that his legs are his weakest links and barely finishes the last rep.

He ends up rethinking his life choices half an hour later, when he’s drenched in sweat and panting like a wild boar after two and a half rounds of three circuits. He had to do all these exercises he’s unfamiliar with like plate front raises, machine chest presses, and bent over rear delt flys again and again, and he’s already _dying_. Add to that his coach’s strict callouts whenever just an inch of Xiao Zhan slouches or slacks off.

However, even if he feels like he’s making up for his sins in Purgatory, getting guidance from Yibo about exercise, even with all the bickering, calling out, and teasing, makes Yibo seem so… _cool_. He knows his stuff, explains it to Xiao Zhan in a way that a newbie like him would understand, and adjusts his recommendations based on the artist’s capabilities. He teaches him patiently even if he’s strict about Xiao Zhan’s posture and clarifies whatever he doesn’t understand. He didn’t expect Yibo to have a side like this. Xiao Zhan is honestly impressed.

His mind drifts off to Yibo’s “proper” posture when the coach snaps him out of his thoughts with his demonic call. “Seated Cable Row, Zhan ge, _go_ ,” Yibo tells him pointedly. Xiao Zhan decides he wants to retract all that internal monologue about his fawning over Yibo and flips off the coach.

“Give me...a little… break…” He pants heavily. “You’re...a...demon...Wang Yibo…”

The younger had the audacity to _cackle_ at him. “C’mon, Zhan ge, where did that aggressiveness go?”

“Argh!” He tries to swat at Yibo, who only dodges his attempts. “You are _so_ annoying.”

“Come on, you’re almost a minute up.”

Xiao Zhan grits his teeth as he sits himself on the machine. He places his feet against the foot pads, just like how Yibo had instructed him earlier. He sits up straight, grabs the cable handle, and pulls.

“Zhan ge, lock your body and keep your core tight. Squeeze here.”

“ _Ah!_ ” Xiao Zhan yelps and immediately lets go of the handles when Yibo touches his back. The handle collides with the metal pole so loudly that the entire gym stops to look at him, He bows his head in embarrassment and scolds himself internally for being so _sensitive_.

“Are you okay, ge?” Yibo crouches down to peer at his face. “Did you hurt your back?”

He absolutely does not want to _look_ at the coach. “No, no, it’s fine. Nothing happened, it’s okay.”

“You sure?”

Xiao Zhan nods.

Yibo stands up. “Okay. Take it slow and controlled.” He goes back behind Xiao Zhan. “Continue.”

Xiao Zhan drives himself harder than ever, attempting to forget that slight mishap. He keeps Yibo’s advice ( _and only that!_ ) in mind as he pulls the cable.

He goes through the third and last circuit, with Yibo pushing him even if all he wants is to become one with the matted floor. He comes down to the last exercise, the squat to Arnold press. He leaves the machine, picks up the dumbbells again and puts his feet shoulder-width apart. He squats down, making sure his back is straight, and stands up again. He raises his arms above his head and turns his dumbbells so that they are horizontally lined up beside each other. His legs are killing him, his arms are sore and will probably stay that way for the next few days, but he’s proud of himself for pulling through.

His eyes stray towards the mirror in front of the free weights and widens his eyes at what he sees. As he squats, he sees Yibo’s eyes from behind him, watching him lower his...ass.

Why is the coach looking at his ass?

Well, that can be just him wanting to check his form, right?

He continues squatting, but Yibo’s eyes never leave his behind.

_Hmm?_

For his last rep, he lifts himself back up to an Arnold Press, and squats down again, this time jutting his bottom out a little. He knows he’s straining his back this way, but he _has_ to check.

Yibo does not call him out for his bad form.

Instead, he _licks his lips_.

Did Yibo have a thing for _ass_?

He unconsciously drops one dumbbell to the floor in shock. Fortunately, he doesn’t drop it on his toes, god forbid. He just started his fitness journey; he can’t afford to get an injury just after day 1. The loud thump on the mat startles Yibo out of his trance. He lifts his eyes and meets Xiao Zhan’s stunned gaze.

“Are you okay? Did the dumbbell drop on your toes?” Yibo’s face instantly morphs into that of concern. He comes closer to Xiao Zhan and inspects his feet.

“N-no,” Xiao Zhan stutters, dumbfounded. Just moments ago, this man was staring at his ass. He shakes his head to stop the memory from playing in his head again. “It’s a clumsy mistake, sorry.”

Yibo huffs. “You’ll get used to the motions as you continue to do it. Keep in mind the proper forms.” He looks at his watch. “That’s it for today. Continue this routine on Friday, then I’ll see you on Monday. Ah, wait here.” Xiao Zhan watches as the coach goes to the reception, just in front of the vending machine. He puts a few coins in and turns the knob. He pulls out an energy drink from the machine and goes back to him. “Here you go,” he puts down the bottle next to the artist.. “A reward. For a job well done on your first day.”

Xiao Zhan puts the dumbbells back on the rack and returns to his spot to get the drink. “Thanks,” he uncaps the bottle and drinks everything non-stop, his hand shaking a little. He certainly still _isn’t_ thinking about catching Yibo staring at his ass. “You’re not a bad coach.”

Apparently, Yibo takes offense at this. “Ah, you’re not impressed yet? Do you want a more challenging routine? Heavier weights? Fine, I’ll put them all in your third week routine—”

“No!” Xiao Zhan interrupts, his voice shifting to a melodramatic tone. “I appreciate your help, oh glorious coach. With you, I’ll look like I birthed the universe with my big biceps and watermelon-crushing thighs. With you as my coach, I’ll become god.” He flexes his non-existent biceps for full effect.

Yibo hits his arm. “Go get changed and get out of here.”

Xiao Zhan grins. “Why? I really appreciate you a lot, Lao Wang—”

“Stop.” Yibo puts his hands on his hips and tips his head a little. “I’m not going to make you a god, I’m going to make you younger. Your aching knees must be in so much pain right now—”

“Aish, you really piss me off!” Xiao Zhan shouts as he throws the empty bottle at Yibo with no force at all. He stalks towards the lockers and gets his bag in haste.

“Zhan ge, see you on Monday!” The damned coach shouts. Xiao Zhan turns back just to stick his tongue out at him before he goes into the comfort room. He shuts the door behind him. He congratulates himself for acting normal and ignoring the dangerous calls of his mind. He’s not sure what these calls are leading him toward, and he certainly doesn’t want to know.

He takes out his phone from his bag and turns on the camera. His hair looks wild from all the strenuous exercise he has had to do, but he looks good. The pink dusting on his neck and cheeks make him look like he had a productive gym day. He smiles his signature smile and flexes his bicep a little as he takes a selfie. He posts it on Oasis with the caption, _“First day at the gym! Going to get those gains *insert strong emoji here*”_.

True to his word, Yibo does track Xiao Zhan’s progress through the weeks. He checks the weights that Xiao Zhan uses, and even introduces him to barbell lifting in his third week. He gives Xiao Zhan advice on how to make better food choices, too. Because of this, Xiao Zhan has been noticing his muscles gaining a little definition. He also has more energy throughout the day and finds himself less reliant on coffee to keep him awake until the end of his shift. He also doesn’t feel like dying after one set of three circuits and even looks forward to the challenge of additional weight. Overall, he loves the changes he made in his life because it makes him feel so much better than he had before.

It’s not only his fitness that has improved through the last few weeks. As they spend more time together inside and outside the gym, Xiao Zhan finds himself understanding and growing closer to the coach. It all started when he asked for Yibo’s number on their second PT session. Of course, the younger teased him about it, but he gave it willingly. Since then, he and Xiao Zhan have been exchanging messages. They were about exercise and diet at first, but soon, it strayed to any topic under the sun. It can go from easy chicken breast recipes to what item they would bring when the end of the world comes. He finds out that the younger dabbles into skateboarding and even competes in motor racing competitions as Yamaha’s representative.

Surprisingly, interacting with Yibo feels easy for Xiao Zhan. He thought he’d have a problem with the younger since they started on the wrong foot, but he finds their banter refreshing. Ji Li tends to be sarcastic or melodramatic when he jokes, while Zhuocheng is just an overall nice guy. He hasn’t had a dynamic similar to what he has with Yibo in years; the coach reminds him that, even if he was entering his 30s, he is still quite youthful. They bicker like kids every chance they get, but they work. Although Xiao Zhan won’t really admit it, he's part of the reason why he keeps coming back to the gym.

It’s his fourth week here, and he has just finished his session with Yibo. Of course, before parting, the coach never fails to make a jab at his old age. He’s folding his used gym clothes when he sees himself from the mirror behind him. _Wow._

He didn’t notice just how much bigger his muscles looked in front of the mirror. He felt defined, but he never really got to look at himself properly like this. His waist is slimmer than before. His biceps are bulging a little. He tries to flex it, and he surprises himself with the almost round outline through the sleeve of his shirt. He turns to the right, and even though it isn’t as apparent in his black jeans, his thighs are thicker than before. And, _oh_.

That _ass_.

It doesn’t look like a semi-trapezoid anymore. It looks rounder and lifted. It isn’t big, but _wow_. It’s looking good.

He needs to take a selfie.

He turns around so that his back is in front of the mirror, He leans his weight to his left leg and almost points his right foot. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and uses his left hand to swipe up for the camera. He flexes his right arm as he takes three selfies. He goes to Oasis and posts the selfie with the caption, _“Getting those hard-earned gains!”_

He is about to put his phone back into his pocket when his phone pings. Xiao Zhan taps his screen to look at the notification, and freezes when he sees it.

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

He almost drops his phone.

What the _fuck_. That username could only belong to Yibo, right? His name is _right there_. He unlocks his phone and taps on the user’s profile.

He scrolls down and, yup, that’s _definitely_ Yibo. His feed is filled with competition photos, skateboards, motorcycles, and stages. So, why the fuck did Yibo like his photo? They’ve never discussed following each other on social media before. He didn’t think Yibo would be interested in following him at all.

And, why was he so quick to like Xiao Zhan’s photo? He just posted it _seconds_ ago. Unless there’s another reason, Xiao Zhan is pretty sure Yibo is stalking his Oasis. He goes back to his profile and sees that he lost that one like in his recent photo.

_Oh_.

He’s trying to _cover up_ his tracks.

Xiao Zhan laughs to himself, putting down his phone and packing the rest of his things. Oh, he is _so_ going to call him out on this. He puts his gym bag’s strap on his shoulder and comes out of the comfort room.

Locating Yibo is easy. Seungyeon’s talking to him by the reception area. The coach is holding his phone while the receptionist discusses something to him in detail.

He hides his amused grin as he saunters towards the counter. Seungyeon stops talking to Yibo in favor of greeting him. “Hey, Xiao Zhan! Are you done for the day?”

“Yeah,” he tries not to burst. “Just wanted to say something to Yibo.”

“What?” Yibo casually slips his phone into his pocket. Xiao Zhan prevents himself from chuckling.

“You know, you should just follow me on Oasis instead of stalking me.” He doesn’t turn back to look at Yibo as he scans his ID and throws a hand back to say goodbye to them. He hears Seungyeon cackle like a maniac behind him.

When he reaches home that day, he sees new notifications from Oasis.

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO is now following you._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO commented on your photo: “I am not stalking you”_

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

_YUEHUA-WANG YIBO liked your photo._

Xiao Zhan chuckles to himself as he puts down his gym bag and zips it open. Yibo really liked all of his photos in the gym. He throws his used clothes into the washer, plugs it, and puts some detergent and bleach into the machine. He leaves it and goes to his bedroom to chill until his laundry’s done.

He decides to stalk Yibo’s Oasis while waiting. He presses on his profile once again and scrolls down. As he had seen earlier, most of it are promotional posters, photos onstage, motorcycles, skateboards, and shoes. He has photos in a racing uniform and videos of him doing skateboard moves, which surprises Xiao Zhan because between being a dance teacher in Yuehua’s academy and a personal trainer in the gym, he doesn’t think the coach has had enough time to even devote to his hobbies. He barely has any selfies, too, aside from his very first photo uploaded. It’s the same as his icon, too. Yibo’s not the type to upload much photos, huh. There is only one solution for that.

Xiao Zhan presses the “@” section of his profile to look at all the photos Yibo is mentioned in. Most of these are from Seungyoun, Sungjoo, Wenhan, and someone named Zhou Yixuan. There are also photos from different people he doesn’t recognize, but they all call Yibo ‘Wang laoshi’, so these must be his students from the academy. Most of these tags are photos of Yibo caught candidly; only those taken with his other co-trainers are group selfies. The others are videos of dance practices in studios, and competition videos. One video catches his attention, though.

Xiao Zhan watches his screen with rapt attention. The video starts with the two dancers standing at the center, facing away from each other. In the last few notes of the intro, they start to dance. His eyes trail Yibo’s every movement.

Wang Yibo dances with the right balance of power and control. It’s obvious from his movements, usually the pushes, that he’s going at it pretty hard. However, his hands and feet do not go out of control from the immense power he exerts; he gradually pushes his control into them, softening the blow of the movement until the end of the count. Xiao Zhan doesn’t know much about dance, but having an ex-boyfriend in college who also dabbled into hip hop taught him to be observant about these things.

What gets to him the most are, admittedly, the sensual movements (he does not dare call it ‘sexy’). This is a sensual song, and the artist knows the dance will be as sensual, but he isn’t prepared for what he sees. There are quite a number of body rolls in this number, which Wang Yibo does perfectly and charismatically. He isn’t stiff at all; his body is pliant to the waves he tries to create. And, do not get Xiao Zhan started on those hip thrusts. _Lord_. The coach does it like there’s no tomorrow. There’s so much power that the artist wonders if Yibo’s aim here was to impregnate the air around him. He even balls up his hands with his barely buttoned shirt and lifts it, providing everyone with a _nice_ view of his well-defined abdominals.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t even notice that he’s biting his lip as he watches Yibo gyrate on the floor. His thoughts are spiraling towards the rabbit hole he has been trying hard not to go to ever since he met Yibo. His eyes zero in on the floor beneath Yibo. What will it feel like to be the floor? What will it feel like to have Yibo constantly pressing up against him? How will his body heat feel like against his? He imagines the dancer to have a slight sheen on his skin from the exertion. With his strong arms, he’ll lower himself into a slight arc just on top of him, somewhat teasing, then slide back up. He wonders how it’ll feel when Yibo’s body slides against his, the ridges of his abs brushing on Xiao Zhan’s flat stomach. Or, maybe somewhere even _lower_ …

Unconsciously, his free hand caresses down his stomach, then to his pelvic bone, reaching, and quickly moves away as if electrocuted when it touches something _extremely_ solid.

Shit.

Xiao Zhan’s _hard_.

_Okay, calm down, I’m just pent up. When’s the last time I even jacked off?_ He tries to excuse his hard-on to his mind. This is normal. He’s a healthy 29-year-old man. He’s bound to get a hard-on especially when someone dances so charismatically like this, and he is most definitely _not_ turned on because it’s Yibo, with his infuriatingly powerful movements and washboard abs. Dancers have always been his type. This is nothing new.

_There’s nothing wrong with pulling one, right? It’s not like Yibo would know._

This is what Xiao Zhan says to himself as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls down his underwear. He groans when his cock springs free from the fabric. He feels it pulsing when he wraps it with his hand. He lifts himself to open his deskside drawer and brings out his lube. He hasn’t used it in over two months, so the feeling of its coldness on his hands surprises him. He puts his phone down against a pillow near his head, the screen facing him and still playing the video on loop, and lets his hand drift inside his shirt.

He hisses when the pads of his fingers reach his sensitive nipples. He flattens his palms against it and rubs, just as his mind drifts to thoughts of Yibo’s chest rubbing against his. If this were real life, he’d be gasping so much from the stimulation. His lubed up hand pumps his cock slowly, savoring the delicious build of pleasure. He glances at the video. It’s Yibo kneeling on the floor now as he thrusts outward. Oh, what he would give to feel _that_ against him.

He strokes his cock a few more times before letting his hand linger downwards, cupping his balls a little before finding his hole. He encircles it with his finger just before he plunges inside. He feels the slight burn of the sudden intrusion, so he does circular motions inside to get his hole to spread wider. He also resumes brushing his nipples, tracing his areola and giving light presses to his nipples. Then, he twists and pulls them. It makes him quiver in pleasure.

On his phone, Yibo pops his chest and spreads his arms open. Xiao Zhan can barely hold back a moan. Feeling himself relax, he closes his eyes and moves his finger slowly, pushing deeper and deeper in him.

His mind supplies an image of Yibo, one different from the usual devious coach he faces whenever he’s at the gym. Yibo’s more… _sexy_ here. He’s looking at Xiao Zhan with such heavy eyes, like he’s trying to consume him whole, and it just turns him on more. The younger lowers his face and gives his cheek a soft kiss. He must’ve blushed because Yibo chuckles lowly as he stares.

_“You’re so cute, ge,”_ he whispers against his ear, which sends shivers down the artist’s spine. _“So eager for me.”_ Xiao Zhan inserts another finger and moans. He imagines it’s Yibo’s.

He caresses himself, from his chest down to his stomach, a little shy of his dick, and back up again, just as the Yibo in his mind touches him. He writhes forward, wanting to feel Yibo’s skin against his, and Yibo obliges him. The coach grinds his clothed cock against his, like how he grinds on the floor in the video, and they both groan.

“Yi...bo...Faster,” Xiao Zhan begs. “Please...”

_“Touch yourself, ge,”_ Yibo’s breath hitches as he struggles to talk. _“Let me see you pleasure yourself.”_

“ _Hng_ ,” Xiao Zhan whines loudly as he lets go of his nipple and reaches down to his cock. He sobs as he twists his stroke from base to tip. His fingers increase their speed, the squelching sounds getting louder and louder. He hears Yibo’s huffs in his ears in time with his whimpers. Soon, he feels the fire pooling low in his abdomen as he jerks and arches up. “ _Yibo, Yibo, Yibo_ ,” he unconsciously chants like a prayer. He writhes as electricity washes over him. Ribbons of come decorate his stomach, all the way up to his shirt. He pants heavily as he drops back to his pillow and tries to calm himself down.

That was the _best_ orgasm he’s had for the past few months. Granted, it’s been years since his last relationship, but he has never had an orgasm that powerful by himself.

Is it because he’s imagining someone else?

No, that can’t be it. It can be anyone. Xiao Zhan can easily jack off to Hugh Jackman, and he’d be just as a mess.

_Admit it: it’s because it’s Yibo._

He shakes his head violently, trying to clear his thoughts. He does not entertain anymore traitorous thoughts other than the ones he just had while masturbating. This will _only_ happen tonight. Yibo is a conveniently attractive being; this doesn’t have to mean anything at all.

The washing machine outside pings, alerting him that his clothes are done. Xiao Zhan scrunches his eyes shut and slaps his cheek with his free hand. _This is only a one time thing_. He gets some tissues from his deskside drawer and gets up. He changes into some comfortable pajamas before he heads out to get his laundry and hang them on the balcony. He spends his night trying to deny to himself that he just had the best orgasm of his life to thoughts of Yibo.

“Zhanzhan, I see your pictures on Oasis!” Xuan Lu says, stabbing her apple slices with a toothpick. “You’re looking good these days.”

“Your arms don’t look like twigs anymore!” Ji Li adds. “They’re gaining some muscles!”

“And, you look more alive now, ge,” Zhuocheng opens his pack of nuts. “No offense.”

“Thanks,” Xiao Zhan says to them as he slices his pork steak with his fork. “I’ve been doing really great with the gym. Yibo’s such a huge help, too.”

“Yibo?” Zhuocheng mumbles. “He sounds familiar. Who’s that?”

“Ah, he’s my personal trainer. He’s really good, really knows his stuff. Not to mention he’s pretty ho—” Xiao Zhan decidedly keeps his mouth shut and shoves a piece of steak inside his mouth.

“Is that what I think it is?” Ji Li, the fucker, leans forward onto the table and rests his face on his right hand. “Is Xiao Zhan, our long withstanding bachelor, finally interested in somebody after the ice age?”

“Ice age? Didn’t that end years ago?”

Everyone carefully ignores Zhuocheng.

“So,” Oh no, _not_ Xuan Lu. She just has a way that makes you want to share everything to her. “Who’s this ‘Yibo’, Zhanzhan? Do you have a picture?”

Xiao Zhan can only smile awkwardly. “He’s just my coach.”

“Not with that blush on your cheeks,” Ji Li has a shit-eating grin on his face. Damn this sharp co-worker.

“Show us your coach!” Zhuocheng chimes in. Great. He finally has a grasp of what they’re talking about. “So that we can make sure he actually implements his stuff!”

“Oh my _god,_ I love you,” He hears Ji Li whisper to himself before he lets his arm rest on Zhuocheng’s shoulders. Fucking smooth. “I agree with him. How are we to know that he’s taking care of you when we don’t know what he looks like?” He sees Xuan Lu look at him eagerly, too.

Sighing to himself in defeat, Xiao Zhan finally takes out his phone and opens his Oasis. Doing it still makes him flush because of what he just did last night ago, but he shakes it out of his mind as he selects Yibo’s profile. He turns the phone towards them. “There.”

“Ehh, does he really post like this? No selfies at all?” Xuan Lu gasps.

Xiao Zhan nods. “His only selfie is his icon.”

“Let me—” Ji Li presses something on the screen, which the artist assumes as the “@” section of his profile. “There we go. Oh, _wow_. Hello there. The face he has on him! And, look at that banging body! I bet he has abs down there.”

“He looks handsome, doesn’t he, Zhanzhan?” He pointedly ignores Xuan Lu’s comment.

“What’s this?” Zhuocheng points to his phone and accidentally presses it. “Oh, my bad. But, wait. Is that him dancing?”

“ _Daaaaaaaamn_ ,” Ji Li’s jaw almost falls in shock. “A personal trainer _and_ a dancer? Sign me the fuck up.”

“I can train you, you know,” Zhuocheng says nonchalantly. “I don’t have the credentials, but I think I know enough to help you exercise, if you want.”

Xuan Lu slowly transfers to Xiao Zhan’s side, leaving the two alone. They try not to make it obvious, but they’re watching rampantly for Ji Li’s reaction. Zhuocheng is a helpful co-worker and he often offers it to anyone in the team, but that sounded vaguely like an invitation. They're not sure if Ji Li’s comment was able to finally get through Zhuocheng’s thick skull.

Ji Li discretely looks at them, mouthing _‘Is he flirting with me?’_ Xiao Zhan nods solemnly, while Xuan Lu giggles and crosses her fingers.

The younger takes a deep breath and looks back at Zhuocheng, fluttering his eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously. “You know, if you wanted a date, you could’ve just asked.” Xiao Zhan can only pray to the gods this works because that was way too direct. He doesn’t know if the other could take it.

Zhuocheng backpedals a little and puts some distance between them. Xiao Zhan and Xuan Lu hold their breath. Did they read it wrong? It really seemed like he was flirting there—

Ah, and _there_ it is.

Pink blooms on the other’s cheeks as he refuses to make eye contact with Ji Li. “Ah, um… uh…” The elders want to raise their fists badly, but they’ll give Zhuocheng some face. “Sure. When are you free?”

“Oh my god, Mom, _I made it_ ,” Ji Li whispers to himself before wrapping his arms around Zhuocheng’s neck. “Saturday, 10am. Pick me up from my apartment.”

“Fucking finally!” Xiao Zhan cries out, hitting the table earnestly.

“Oh my god, I was going to burst on the spot if he didn’t ask you out,” Xuan Lu fans herself. “Congratulations, A-Li! It’s been so long.”

“Huh?” Zhuocheng, the poor thing, looks absolutely confused. “What?”

Xiao Zhan reaches and pats his arm. “Ji Li’s been making the moves on you ever since you started working for us, A-Cheng. We were all waiting for you to notice.”

“Eh? For real?” He stares at Ji Li, incredulous. “You’ve liked me, too, this whole time?!”

“Wait, you like me?!”

“What?”

“ _Everyday, I pray for patience._ ” Ji Li claps his hands together and murmurs. “ _And, today, I pray, god almighty and saints of the lewd, help me in taking the glorious dick of this man and let your good grace swathe me in guidance and—_ okay, no, I’m not putting out on a first date. Woo me, stud.” He plants a kiss on Zhuocheng and winks.

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. “I wonder how you were able to ignore the thirst from behind you, Zhuocheng.”

Getting redder and redder throughout this ordeal, Zhuocheng merely hides his face in his hands. “I can’t believe it. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Aww, baby, there’s no turning back here. You’re stuck with me.”

“Go easy on him, A-Li.” Xuan Lu pretends to chide. “He’s got a pure heart.”

“And, I don’t?! Jie, what does that mean?!”

“Anyway, about this Yibo,” Zhuocheng attempts to change the subject. “He sounds familiar because he’s the instructor for the beginner hip hop class. My friend gave me a free trial coupon for tomorrow.” His gaze shifts sheepishly to Ji Li. “But, since I’m unavailable…”

“I think Zhanzhan would really like it if you gave him the coupon,” Xuan Lu dares to wink. “Since it’ll help him explore other types of _exercises._ ”

“Lulu, you did _not_ just say that.”

“Jiejie has seen the thirst side, Jiejie has decided to stay,” Ji Li says solemnly.

“I think it’ll help with your cardio!” Zhuocheng really takes this exercise thing seriously. “Dancing is a good cardio workout. I’ll send you the e-coupon later.”

Xiao Zhan hides his face in his hands and groans. “You guys are the worst.”

“We just love you, Zhanzhan.”

“Get over it, drama queen.” Ji Li rolls his eyes for full effect.

Xiao Zhan continues to try to melt and blend with the table. This isn’t really happening, is it? He really doesn’t have a free ticket to a dance class which will probably remind him of what he did to one of Yibo’s dance videos?

This is all a dream, isn’t it?

When he comes home that night to an email from Zhuocheng, he falls to his bed and curses himself.

Xiao Zhan has a choice not to go to this fucking dance class.

He really has one.

He doesn’t know why he still chose to come here despite what he fears may happen. However, he has this strong desire to see upfront just how good Yibo is at dancing.

So, despite his better judgement, he finds himself in this dance studio. Most of the people in his class are teens and kids who genuinely want to get into dancing. However, there is still this small crowd of girls who refuse to be quiet about why they came here.

“I had to save up my allowance for a month just to get 12 sessions here!”

“It’s totally worth it. We’re being taught by Wang Yibo after all! _The_ Wang Yibo!”

“Have you seen him in last month’s competition? He was so _hot_ , oh my god, I totally want him to grind on me.”

“I hope I get to touch his hand at least once here. I can finally die after that.”

“Don’t forget that he’s teaching along with Zhou Yixuan! That man can most definitely take me to church anytime of the day.”

“I know, right? He’s so polite as well when people congratulate him during competitions! My aunt’s a newbie to dancing, but she likes him, too!”

“Aaahhhh, the eye candies of this academy! You’d be so lucky to be their girlfriend!”

“Gege, do you like to dance, too?”

Xiao Zhan’s eavesdropping gets interrupted by a small kid, looking to be about eight to 10 years old. He has the iconic bowl cut hair, and he dons a shirt with long sleeves and jogging pants. He somewhat looks like a mix because, although his eyes were mono-lidded, his nose has a high bridge, something similar to European noses. He stares up at the elder. “Do you like to dance, too?” He repeats.

“I’m, uh, I’m new to dancing.” He is careful not to say, _I’m just like those girls who’s after watching Yibo dance live_.

“Oh. It’s going to be fun today.” Aww, that enthusiasm is adorable. “The laoshis here are crazy good. I can help you when it’s hard!”

“Thanks, I’ll need that. What’s your name, by the way?”

“My name is Xiao Chiao! How about gege?”

“I’m Xiao Zhan. Nice to meet you, Xiao Chiao.”

The class shushes when the door opens. Yibo and another tall guy, whom Xiao Zhan assumes to be this ‘Zhou Yixuan’, enters and nods towards the participants. Zhou Yixuan easily flashes a smile to the people in the room, bowing and thanking them for coming. Meanwhile, the coach only spares them a short bow and heads straight to the small wooden desk at the other side of the room. He’s clad in a beanie, windbreaker, and jogger pants. With the way he’s walking , it looks like he hasn’t spotted Xiao Zhan yet. He puts down his bag and takes the plug of the speaker on top of the desk and bends down to plug it. He also takes out a bunch of paper, a box of markers, and a roll of tape.

“Hello, everyone! My name is Zhou Yixuan, and this is Wang Yibo. We’re going to be your instructors for the next ten weeks.” Zhou Yixuan tries to calm the rowdy crowd as they cheer. “I’ll be in charge of teaching the basics and Wang Yibo will be in charge of teaching the choreography for now. As you all know, the end goal of this 10-week class is for you to be able to perform at Yuehua’s quarterly recitals, so we’ll be teaching you the choreography bit by bit. By session six, we’ll be moving to full choreography practice.” He turns and mouths something to Yibo, to which the other just nods to.

Yibo looks up and scans the room. The corners of his mouth raise. The entire room almost melts at the change of pace. “Hello, I’m Wang Yibo, and I’m going to teach choreography. I’m hoping that at least, by the end of this class, you’ll learn to love and appreciate dancing, especially hip hop. I’m assuming you’re all enrolled in the beginner’s package?” When he hears some of them shake their head, he nods. “Who’s here for trial only?” A couple of people raise their hands. Xiao Zhan shyly raises his as well. Yibo’s eyes widen when he sees Xiao Zhan.

“Ge, you’re here.” He almost gasps.

Xiao Zhan can only nod at him in reply. “A friend gave me a trial coupon,” He explains.

Yibo’s open mouth morphs into a smirk. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you here, either.”

“You never go easy on anyone anyway.”

Yibo leaves him with a chuckle.

Xiao Zhan hears the mumblings around him. _“Who is he? How does he know Yibo?” “Is he a dancer, too? Why is he in the beginner’s class?” “Did you see how Yibo smiled at him? Wow.” “I didn’t know_ _Wang Yibo could look that playful.”_ He feels a little embarrassed now at being identified by the coach. His eyes catches Yixuan’s gaze, who only smiles widely when he sees him and waves. He waves back awkwardly.

“Before anything else, please get one bond paper, write your name on it, and tape it to your chest.” Everyone scurries towards the desk to write their name. Xiao Zhan takes it upon himself to get papers and markers for him and Xiao Chiao since he’s the taller one. They help each other put on their tags when they’re done.

“Okay, is everyone done?” Everyone nods at Yixuan’s question. “To start, let’s have you all get warm and comfortable.” Yixuan says as Yibo plays a song. Xiao Zhan doesn’t know why he knows that this song is Hot Shower by Chance the Rapper. “The first thing you need to know about dancing hip hop is grooving. To groove, you just need to let your body dance to the beat. Round your back so that you’re slightly slouching over and crunch your core. Feel free to do more movements if you want; the goal of this exercise is to get you comfortable with the beat.”

Everybody tries to do what Yixuan is doing. Some of the girls giggle at how awkward they are with the movement. Xiao Zhan has a hard time rounding his back properly because he’s tall, but he does the movement nonetheless.

“Let’s bring it up a notch,” Yibo suddenly comes forward, surprising even Yixuan. “Let’s do a cypher. Is anybody here familiar with a cypher?”

Most of the younger ones raise up their hands. Even the kid beside him does.

Yixuan chuckles to himself. “A cypher is where we dance around in a circle. We usually take turns to dance with no definite sequence, but for today, we'll go counterclockwise. It’s okay if you’re not good at dancing or know next to nothing about dancing. Just let the beat wash through you and move. “

“This exercise isn’t meant to humiliate you,” Yibo supplies as he rubs his hands together. “It’s meant to push you out there and make you comfortable with performing even when you don’t have the skills yet. Little by little, you have to gain confidence when you stand in the spotlight. Dancing is performing, and performing means all eyes are on you.”

“Sometimes, I feel like I’m your father because I’m proud that I’ve raised you well.” Yixuan grins as he grabs Yibo’s beanie and throws it on the desk. Yibo clicks his tongue, but the annoyance on his face slowly gives way to a delighted grin. Xiao Zhan wonders just how deep Yixuan’s bond is with Yibo. “Okay, everybody, make a circle!”

“Gege, c’mon! Let’s go!” Xiao Chiao holds his hand and pulls him into the circle. Xiao Zhan _really_ does not want to dance, honestly. He’s severely unprepared and the only thing he has in his arsenal are some douyin dances and EXO choreography.

He looks up and meets Yibo’s gaze. It isn’t obvious, but Xiao Zhan sees the slight concern in his eyes. That calms his anxiety a little, seeing that Yibo cares about him even if they are in a different setting. _Might as well get over it_ , Xiao Zhan repeats in his mind to convince himself, _Yibo’s right. For one day today, I’m a performer, so I’ve got to do my best. Anyway, Yibo’s here to help me, right?_

The cypher starts with Zhou Yixuan taking the lead. There is a remarkable difference with how he moves when compared to Yibo. He is powerful, but it isn’t as forceful as his coach’s. However, Yixuan’s movements are big; he utilizes the space around him, even the space just inches away from him, very well. He’s also snappy when it comes to sudden speed changes. Xiao Zhan can definitely see how talented he is.

Yixuan finishes with a slide across the floor. He points to the girl beside him, who eagerly takes this opportunity to show off her prowess. It’s obvious from her movements that she’s a beginner, but the passion and enthusiasm she puts into her dance really makes her shine. Xiao Zhan admires her for being so brave.

They all take turns dancing; some of them have great foundations already, while some can only bounce to the beat. They hype up every single member of the class and shout their names when it’s already their turn. They whistle, cheer, and scream as if they were in a real performance. It definitely eases Xiao Zhan’s worries with the whole thing. Everyone’s just chill and welcoming. In just a few songs, they’ve built some sort of camaraderie in the room.

Xiao Chiao is a tremendously talented kid. Xiao Zhan already knows he’s going to make it big someday. He knows some advanced movements like tutting; even Yixuan and Yibo are impressed by what they’re seeing. When he finishes, the room bursts in applause for him. The artist pats his back when he returns beside him.

Ah. Oh no.

It’s his turn.

“Go Xiao Zhan! Go Xiao Zhan!” Yibo starts yelling. Everyone else follows along. Even Xiao Chiao tells him to do his best.

He takes a deep breath. _C’mon, channel the spirit of Sehun. Don’t let your bias down._

He opens his eyes and tries to look as fierce as he can.

Xiao Zhan recalls Growl’s choreography. There’s a jump here, and then he needs to stack his arms and lift it twice…

He goes through the motions like he did when this song was released, how he pestered his college roommates to learn the choreography with him. He juts out his head then kneels to the floor and switches legs. He tries to remember how Kai does it and hopes he’s emulating it with his dancing right now. He tries to match the dance with the beat of the song because this one is faster than Growl.

When he finishes the chorus, Xiao Zhan pants as he stands up and looks around.

“That was Growl, right? I love EXO, too!” One of the girls he heard gossiping about Yixuan and Yibo earlier cried out.

Thank god somebody knows it.

He bows while his audience claps and waits for him to return to his spot. Xiao Chiao tugs on his shirt. “Gege, you did great! But, you looked really funny.”

Bless the honesty of children.

The last to dance in the cypher is Wang Yibo. He goes around the circle and high fives their hands as he grooves. Then, as the new song changes its pace, Yibo’s body moves along with it. He comes to the center and pumps his chest. The onslaught of fast and snappy dance moves overwhelm Xiao Zhan; he can’t keep track of them all, but his eyes are glued to the man in front of him. The crowd cheers loudly as Yibo lies on the floor and grinds. Xiao Zhan gulps. This is the most tortuous 30 seconds of his life.

Yibo sits on his heels as he lets his hand slide down from his throat, chest, stomach, and to his dick. He opens his eyes and finds Xiao Zhan’s gaze in the circle. He thrusts into his hand and gyrates his hips in circles. He tips his head back and opens his mouth, like he’s... _coming_.

_Xiao Zhan, you have a lecherous mind._

Don’t get him wrong; Xiao Zhan knows dance, sees how intimate it could be, just to interpret certain moods, styles, and techniques. However, he can’t help it when it’s Wang Yibo. He feels a mixture of awe and guilt at even being turned on by something that’s supposed to be an art form. Aside from that, there are _kids_ in the room. He definitely does not need to show them some inappropriate things.

The coach stands up from his position as the song ends. Everyone bursts into a round of applause, screams and jeers everywhere of how their laoshis are the best dancers.

The cypher ends after that. Although they only learned one thing in the first session, Xiao Zhan believes that it’s a productive session. It made everyone comfortable with dancing and with each other. He’s happy Yixuan and Yibo called for it. Most people have started going out of the classroom already. Zhou Yixuan has also left, while Yibo is still cleaning up after them.

“Are you going to come again next week, gege?” Xiao Chiao asks as he ties his shoelaces. “Dancing is fun, right?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Xiao Zhan replies, putting his hand on the other’s head and patting it gently. “But, I only had one coupon for this class, so I don’t think I’ll be coming back.”

That makes Xiao Chiao look up to him and pout. “So, I won’t see you again?”

Xiao Zhan’s heart clenches. “I’ll drop by some time, if you want! I know Yibo, so if you have stuff you want to tell me, you can write it on paper and give it to Wang laoshi,”

“Wow, I can give letters to Wang laoshi?” Somehow, Xiao Zhan thinks Xiao Chiao misunderstood him. He nods anyway.

“I’ll send over some sweets as well to help you gain some energy to dance.”

“Thank you, gege!” As soon as he says this, they hear a resounding ‘Xiao Chiao! Where are you?’ in the halls. “Okay, that’s Mama. Bye, gege!” The boy gets out of the studio and runs quickly. He’s so cute.

Xiao Zhan should really take his leave, too. It’s not like he’s going to come here again anyway. Dancing isn’t really just his forte. Maybe someday, when he has enough time to allot for it.

“Zhan ge, don’t leave yet,” he hears Yibo’s voice boom across the room, even everyone who is leaving turned their heads towards him. When they hear that it isn’t them, they quickly scurry towards the door and leave.

“Why?” Xiao Zhan asks, approaching the coach so that he doesn’t shout again. “Was there something you needed?”

“Since you’re not coming back here,” Yibo starts. “We’re going to refine your dance covering skills so that you have something to show off.”

“Hey,” Xiao Zhan narrows his eyes at him. He puts his hands on his hips. “I thought that cypher wasn’t meant to humiliate us.”

“I’m not humiliating you. I just want you to get the best out of that free trial coupon you got.” Yibo beckons him closer. “Look at the mirror. I’ll be polishing what you’re doing.”

Xiao Zhan nods. “Okay. But, how do you know the choreography?”

“I learned it when I studied in Korea. Anyway, you’ve got most of the moves down, but you have a problem with your posture and your legs.” Yibo says as he steps back a little, just behind Xiao Zhan. “Can you repeat the chorus?”

Xiao Zhan dances to Growl’s first chorus. Yibo says the lyrics in a somewhat singsong manner to guide him to the beat.

“There, wait there,” he says as Xiao Zhan lifts himself from his kneeling position. “This is _bulkkochi twinda_ , and then the next part is _geunyeo gyeoteseo_. Can you do that move first?” The artist obeys Yibo and stands. He steps to the right and juts his head twice like a chicken. “Okay, pause.”

Yibo moves behind him. Then, he feels the coach’s knee nudging his knee forward. “When you step out, don’t make your leg so stiff. Bend your knees. Just like with the groove earlier, let your posture relax a little.” Then, he feels soft skin touching his nape. He stifles the sound that attempts to come out of him. Yibo’s hand moves upward, to the base of his hair, and pushes his head forward. Another hand touches his throat this time and pushes it back. The way he touches Xiao Zhan is so familiar and sure. You’d think he’d be used to the coach touching him from all their training sessions, but this is a different setting. He’s teaching him dance. It makes Xiao Zhan ridiculously giddy for no reason. “This is how you properly jut out your head. Imagine there’s a ball being pushed towards your throat.”

“That’s for _geunyeo._ For _gyeoteseo,_ you step outwards and pretend you are punching.” Yibo nudges his leg again, making his leg move forward. The trainer also lifts his arm forcefully. It sends tingles down Xiao Zhan’s spine. This is _not_ good. “C’mon, ge, _punch_.”

He tries his best not to think about the feeling of Yibo’s hand on him. He definitely does not think about how it can go to places other than his arms. Xiao Zhan punches down to his palm with might. He pretends it’s his indecent thoughts he’s beating up.

“Wow, ge, are you mad?” Yibo laughs. “That’s a powerful punch.”

“Of course, I aim to please Wang laoshi.” Xiao Zhan jabs in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“Then, do your best.” He feels Yibo’s breath on his neck.He also senses Yibo’s warmth from behind him. Just a single step forward and he’d collide with the artist. Xiao Zhan pretends it doesn’t give him goosebumps ande does not think about what he could possibly feel if the coach just moves a _tad_ closer.. “Move your waist here.” When Yibo slides his hand down his back and settles on his hip, the artist gives up and lets out a small moan unconsciously.

“Yibo, Cheol Jun wants to discuss with you the choreography for— _Holy shit_ ,” Suddenly, Yixuan comes in, a few sheets of paper on his hand. He drops them when he sees Yibo and Xiao Zhan in the room.

Xiao Zhan immediately covers his face. “Oh my _god_.”

Yibo straightens himself and clears his throat. “I’ll be there. Zhan ge, I’ll go for a bit.” He leaves the room with a shocked Yixuan, who can only watch Yibo and zoom past him. He turns to Xiao Zhan and mouths, ‘I’m so sorry’ before running off to wherever.

Xiao Zhan takes this moment to slide down to his knees and sags to the floor in embarrassment. Why the fuck did he _moan_? Stupid, traitorous body. Why is he so sensitive to Yibo? Xiao Zhan has buried all memories of jacking off to the man—

He freezes when he feels something small and painful bulging from his pants.

What the fuck.

Why is he _half hard_ in a dance studio?

Does his body know no _shame_?

He groans and buries his face in his hands. This is so embarrassing. Even Yixuan saw his horny and pitiful state.

He can’t look Yibo in the eye anymore. He has about four more sessions left with him. Can he get it cancelled with Seungyeon? Maybe switch coaches?

But, he knows to himself that he doesn’t want to let Yibo go.

Yibo will only get mad if he drops him.

Xiao Zhan sighs. Why did he have to make things so _complicated_? He’s already enjoying a good relationship with Yibo; why did he have to jeopardize everything with his stupid…. _crush_?

_Holy shit._

Now, he really had done it.

He went and had a _crush_ on his personal trainer.

Xiao Zhan groans into his hands.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and reads the message.

After a long pep talk in the comfort room and two horrifying videos of Happy Tree Friends, Xiao Zhan finally meets Yibo outside the academy.

“Why’d you take so long? Did you take a dump?” Yibo is leaning against a motorbike in front of Yuehua Academy’s front doors. He’s holding two helmets in his hands.

Xiao Zhan can’t help but gasp in wonder. “Wow,” he unconsciously says, eyes not leaving the bike as he approaches it. “It’s really big.”

“I know,” Yibo looks at the bike fondly and pats it. “She’s my baby. Today, Zhan ge has the privilege to ride her with me.”

“For real?” Xiao Zhan’s jaw almost drops. It’s going to be his first time riding a motorcycle after all. “But, are you sure? Maybe you’re not used to riding with someone behind you—”

“Xiao Zhan,” it still surprises the elder when Yibo says his full name. “Do you trust me?”

Xiao Zhan stares at the other’s eyes, searching, until he finally nods. “Of course.”

“Then, c’mon, hop on.” Yibo passes to him one of the helmets. “Put this on first.”

The artist puts the helmet on his head with minimal struggle. Yibo teaches him to ride the bike from his left side so that he doesn’t get burned by the exhaust pipe. When he successfully hoists himself onto the seat, Yibo takes his hands and wraps it around his waist. Xiao Zhan tries to think of Happy Tree Friends yet again.

“Hold on tight, it’s going to be a bit of a ride.” Yibo warns as he puts his own helmet. The engine roars to life as Yibo turns the keys. “Are you ready, Zhan ge?” Xiao Zhan can hear the smirk in his voice.

“O-of course,” the elder says, unsure. He doesn’t have time to think about his life choices again because Yibo already steps on the accelerator and they zoom into the sunset.

Yibo drives them through the highway. It’s refreshing to see the Beijing streets at night like this; everything is a blur, but the lights make the city look prettier than it usually is. Of course, Yibo’s warmth against his chest doesn’t go unnoticed. Xiao Zhan finds his body gradually sagging onto the younger’s back because of how comfortable Yibo’s body heat is; it’s the type of heat you’d want when you want to cuddle on the couch while watching some old school TV drama. He secretly wishes the bike ride doesn’t end.

However, they eventually reach their destination. They’re near Guijie Night Market, the bustling crowd and the street signs making their location very clear. Xiao Zhan disembarks from the motorcycle as Yibo turns off the engine. He slides to the artist’s side as soon as he’s done locking the bike.

“Have you had their spicy crayfish here, ge?” Yibo asks as they enter the market. Xiao Zhan almost doesn’t hear him because of the noise in the streets.

“Yeah, a few years ago,” the elder raises his voice. “How about you, Yibo?” When Xiao Zhan lifts his head up, he sees that Yibo is missing. He tries to look for him in the crowd, but the people behind him force him to move forward, breaking his focus. He bites his lip.

“Wang Yibo!” He shouts into the crowd, but his voice only gets drowned out by the shouts of different street vendors.

“Xiao Zhan!” Xiao Zhan hears behind him. A hand wraps around his tightly. He turns back to the voice and sees a disgruntled Yibo. “I underestimated the amount of people in the market today.” The coach tugs him nearer. “Keep close to me. I’ll lead us to the restaurant.” Xiao Zhan realizes that, while they’re walking towards the restaurant, Yibo never lets go of his hand. He feels warmth creeping up to his cheeks.

They stop in front of a small restaurant with only two people waiting in the queue. Yibo looks as if he’s vibrating out of his own skin. “I really like this place, even if I don’t like spicy things.” He says as he greets the waiter listing people in the queue. The waiter greets him somewhat familiarly. Is Yibo a regular of this place? “They always get fresh ingredients and use just the right amount of spices to season the crayfish.” He turns to Xiao Zhan. The artist can’t help but smile at the younger’s expression; he looks so excited to show him just how delicious the food here is. Xiao Zhan already anticipates this spicy crayfish.

The wait in the queue isn’t long. After 15 minutes, the waiter sits them at a table across the entrance. It’s a good location because they are not at the brunt of the foot traffic in the restaurant and the distance from other tables actually gives them more privacy. Xiao Zhan lets Yibo order for them since he’s the one versed with the restaurant’s cuisine. After one of the waiters inside takes their order, he serves them with hot tea.

“I really like this place so far,” Xiao Zhan tells the other as he scans the restaurant. “It feels so homey and intimate. It’s like coming back home to eat Mama’s food. How did you know this place?”

Yibo pours some tea into the elder’s cup. “When I went back here with the others from Korea, this was the place where we had our first dinner. Wenhan ge and Yixuan ge almost cried because of how much the food here tasted like home.” The younger smiles wistfully, his eyes glazing as he remembers the memory. “After that, this place has always been special to us.”

“And, now, you’ve brought me to your special place,” Xiao Zhan doesn’t hide the mirth in his gaze. “Am I worthy of this place, Lao Wang?”

“Of course,” Yibo plays along. “You’re special to me, after all.”

Yibo is _damn_ good at flirting. The elder can’t even think of a good comeback, so he chooses to change the subject instead. “So, you’ve mentioned some stuff here and there, but why exactly did you go to Korea?” He nestles his cup in his hands and drinks from it carefully.

“Yixuan ge, Wenhan ge, and I are Yuehua’s scholars. They trained us here for about two years and then sent us to Korea to train some more. We met Seungyeon ge and Sungjoo ge there. They’re Yuehua Korea’s scholars, so they spent two years there, then went back with us to train some more here. They’ll be back in Korea in about two years.”

“So, how does that tie in with being a personal trainer, a dance instructor, and a dance coach?” Xiao Zhan tips his head to the right. “You’re doing a _lot_ of things for Yuehua.”

“It’s basically our way of paying back Yuehua’s investment in us as scholars.” Yibo leans forward. Xiao Zhan unconsciously does the same. “We get a percentage from all the gigs we do, but most of it goes to training repayment. Yuehua also limits our clients and schedules so that we can focus on coaching Yuehua teams for competitions and training ourselves as well. For example, I can only take on three clients from the gym, tandem teach beginner’s lessons, and coach only one group per season. Everyday, I have to train at least four hours and pass monthly evaluations.”

Xiao Zhan grimaces. He pours Yibo a cup in an attempt to console him. “That’s rough. There’s so much pressure on you and the others. How do you find time to skateboard or to compete in motor racing competitions?”

“I still have time during the weekdays, but it’s mostly during the weekends, especially Sundays.”

“Aiyo, do you even sleep, Wang Yibo?”

The dancer only snorts at him. “Of course, Zhan ge. I’m not the superhuman you think I am. I’m just really good-looking.”

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes and sets down his cup. “You’ll always find a way to fish for compliments, huh.”

“Of course. I know you’re _dying_ to give me compliments.”

“You’re so—!” Xiao Zhan pretends to huff and cross his arms in annoyance, but he knows Yibo sees through his ruse. “Honestly. When will I ever get peace of mind when I’m around you?”

“Probably never.” The iconic demonic laugh never ceases to surprise Xiao Zhan whenever Yibo lets it out. His voice is just so _deep_. “How about you, ge? How did you become a graphic designer?”

“I just wanted to draw, at first.” Xiao Zhan rests his chin on his hand. “So, I went to university to get a degree where I can freely draw. They said graphic design would earn me more money than fine arts, so I chose that. I grew to love it, and then here we are.”

“How’s university, ge? Is it as fun as people say? Have you had the romance of your life?” Yibo’s eyes shine as he asks. _Huh_. Maybe Yibo really wanted to go to university?

“It’s fun and tiring at the same time. The activities outside actual studying were great; drinking with friends, singing in the choir, and trying to sneak into the dorms after curfew were fun. Studying was hard, but I liked what I was studying, so it’s okay.” Xiao Zhan licks his lips. “I’ve had a few boyfriends and girlfriends here and there, but none of them really stuck. I’m obviously single right now, seven years after graduation.”

“Hmm,” Yibo says tentatively. “So, why aren’t you dating now? You’re available anyway.”

“No one really caught my interest, and I’m a workaholic. No one likes a workaholic.”

“I do. I’m a workaholic myself, if it isn’t obvious.” Yibo watches him for his reaction.

What is he supposed to do with that information? Is this a hint? Is Xiao Zhan’s crush not such a lost cause after all?

“Excuse me,” the waiter arrives with their orders, saving Xiao Zhan from his spiraling thoughts. He puts two plates in front of them and a pair of chopsticks beside each plate. “Here are your orders.” He lists off the food as he puts down each plate on the table. “Spicy crayfish, Wanzhou roast fish, Bao Du (cooked tripe), rice, and mantou. Enjoy your orders.” He bows to the pair at the table and goes back to the kitchen.

The smell of the food immediately attacks his senses, leaving him salivating over the food. Xiao Zhan is always eager for the spiciest dishes as a Chongqing boy, so the sight of this crayfish is making him excited. “This really looks delicious,” he points his spoon towards the fish.

Yibo chuckles and reaches over, pushing one of the fish towards him. “C’mon, ge, dig in.”

Xiao Zhan gets a piece of the crayfish and scoops some rice into his plate. He also gets some of the tripe, roast fish, and one mantou. He quickly shoves a piece of crayfish to his mouth using his chopsticks. The flavor blooms in his mouth gradually, feeling the brunt of the spiciness as chewed fish passes through his throat. The spice explodes at the end. “Wow, you like spicy food like this, Yibo? This is top-notch!”

“I’m bad with spicy food,” Yibo gets some for himself, too. “But, I like this even if it’s painful.”

Xiao Zhan chuckles. “For good food, huh?”

“And good company.” The coach grins. He never misses a chance to jab at Xiao Zhan’s already fragile feelings, huh?

Instead of thinking of another retort, the elder just stuffs his cheeks with more food. He catches the teasing look in the younger’s eyes and pointedly ignores this. For a few minutes, they sit in silence as they consume the food they ordered. Yibo’s right; the food here is great. He can see himself coming back for more. The last time he was here, he only got to eat outside in the streets. Actually finding a homey place like this in the city is rare.

When he’s had his fill, Xiao Zhan wipes his mouth with the tissue the restaurant provided and drinks a glass of water he requested earlier. He knows the subject has long passed, but he can’t help the nagging feeling in his mind. “Yibo, what about you? Are you single?”

“For Zhan ge, I am.”

“Be serious,” Xiao Zhan throws him one of the tissue packets. “Honestly.”

“Yeah, I am,” Yibo shrugs, nonchalant.

“Ah, I guess you’re too busy to have a relationship, huh,” Xiao Zhan says more to himself than to Yibo. That makes sense. With how much Yibo is juggling right now, not even Xiao Zhan will recommend having a relationship to someone as busy as him. He repeats this thought to himself to quell the rising disappointment in him.

“It’s not because I’m busy. If I like something or someone, I’ll prioritize them. I’ll make time.” Yibo’s eyes linger on his face as he says this firmly. Xiao Zhan shifts uncomfortably in his seat. There’s something different in the way Yibo said those words, and he can’t pinpoint what it is. He doesn’t know if he’s prepared to even know it.

“You’re right,” he says, in lieu of giving a proper response. The artist steals a mantou from the serving plate and puts it in his mouth. Yibo watches him for a few more seconds before he snickers to himself.

After they finish the rest of the dishes, they have a competition to see who’ll treat who for today’s dinner. They play three rounds of slapjack to determine the loser. Xiao zhan isn’t prepared for the amount of force Yibo uses to slap his hands. He can’t help but groan at the pain. Why are his hands so _heavy_? He hadn’t been hit that badly even when he was still a kid!

In the end, it’s Xiao Zhan who pays for dinner. He’s so glad he decided to bring his wallet today, or else they’d end up washing the dishes. Yibo reminds him of his loss as he scans the cashier’s QR code to pay via Wechat.

They linger in Guijie Market for a while, just wandering around with no direction at all. Yibo treats him to some street food, most of which are desserts. Xiao Zhan realizes that, beneath the confusing feelings he had just realized today, the feeling of keeping Yibo beside him reigns above all. Yibo is funny, talented, a little annoying and mean at times, and direct. He never says anything that isn’t honest, and he never beats around the bush. If anyone would just take the time to talk to Yibo properly and not be deterred by his sharp eyes, they’d discover that he’s easily one of the most interesting people one would meet. Xiao Zhan really is thankful he became his coach. He doesn’t think he can go back to not knowing Yibo at all.

His crush runs deeper than he initially thought.

Yibo persuades him to let him take him home as thanks for accompanying him tonight. If Xiao Zhan finds himself clinging more onto Yibo’s back, he’d blame it on the chilly Beijing breeze. Or, maybe he just doesn’t want to let go. He’s had a lovely night with the dancer, and he admits that he doesn’t want it to end.

But, alas, with his instructions, they reach Xiao Zhan’s apartment quickly. The artist slowly disembarks from the motorbike. He takes off the helmet and puts it against his hip as Yibo does the same. When the coach finally takes off his helmet, they just… spend a minute looking at each other. Yibo is the first to look away when he stands and opens the motor’s compartment to store the helmet. He closes it again and leans against the bike.

“Thanks for dinner,” Yibo grins. “Even though I was the one who took you there.”

“I had to let you win because you almost made me bleed!”

“I didn’t know you were that delicate.”

Xiao Zhan hits Yibo’s shoulder. “You really don’t respect me, huh?”

Yibo pulls on the hand Xiao Zhan used to hit him with. Xiao Zhan stumbles forward as the coach pulls him down to his eye level. Their noses almost touch at the sudden proximity. The artist searches Yibo’s eyes, while the dancer only meets his gaze head-on. He opens his mouth to ask Yibo what he’s doing when he puts his hand behind Xiao Zhan’s neck, pushes him forward, and captures his lips.

Xiao Zhan is frozen on the spot, his heart beating against his ribcage like it wants to get out of him. He feels the slide of Yibo’s warm and moist lips against his. He tastes like the spicy crayfish they had earlier with a mixture of cinnamon and sugar from rolled bread biscuits.The younger nibbles on his bottom lip as the artist feels the insistent pressure on his neck to come closer. After a moment, Xiao Zhan finally reciprocates as he opens his mouth and allows Yibo in. The dancer’s tongue moves just like how its owner moves on the dance floor: sensual, mischievous, and confident. Xiao Zhan honestly just gives up and moves along to Yibo’s lead.

Kissing Yibo is nothing like kissing his exes. He overwhelms Xiao Zhan in a way where the artist loses the ability to think about anything but him. Yibo’s left hand is on his waist, his thumb tracing gentle circles to the bit of skin exposed by his shirt. The dancer hums into their kiss, and somehow, that sound makes Xiao Zhan have goosebumps all over his arm. Every part of his body in contact with Yibo’s feels like it’s on fire, and the elder finds the idea of melting against the younger not bad at all.

However, Yibo lets go a little too soon. Xiao Zhan unconsciously whines and tries to follow his lips, but the dancer puts a finger against them. “It’s already late. Go home, Xiao Zhan.” The artist shivers as Yibo whispers into his ear. “I’ll see you next week.”

Xiao Zhan can’t do anything but watch as the dancer drives into the night. He feels like Yibo left him with this knot in his chest that he doesn’t want to uncoil but has to. He takes a shaky breath as he starts his trek to the third floor, where his quiet apartment awaits him. Hopefully, the silence can give him an answer to what just transpired.

Amidst the confusion, though, there is only one thing for sure: Xiao Zhan is terribly _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links for everyone:  
> 1\. This is [Xiao Zhan's routine for the first week](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqBTEdJfHE4). I don't know how to create a proper workout routine for someone else so I just got one from YT LOL.  
> 2\. Here's the [link to Yibo's video that Xiao Zhan jacked off to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rzvWEsTa5M).  
> 3\. This is [ EXO's Growl Dance Practice ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiV4yyZF4mc).
> 
> That cypher thing happened in real life for me LOL I did the fucking chicken dance RIP (look it up if you don't know)
> 
> Scream at me in the comments, on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunstainedshits) or in [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedshits) !!


	3. RPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _RPE: Rate of Perceived Exertion or also referred to as Borg Rating of Perceived Exertion; a 0-10 scale that measures the intensity of each activity._  
>  \------
> 
> Xiao Zhan raises his RPE with Yibo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done.
> 
> FINALLY. I am very aware I already passed the deadline lol but thankfully, they extended the deadline. It's veeeeeeeeery late because I've been adjusting to my new job. It's night shift, so I wanted to take it easy so I don't go crazy LOL.
> 
> The much-awaited smut is here (so fucken difficult to write, I tell you.) I hope you enjoy this final installment. This is beta-ed by emma! I found a better editor for the iOS messages, so I'll probably redo chapter 2's as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as you did with the other chapters!

Xiao Zhan is frustrated.

How long does he have to wait before the other person makes a move again?

“Oho? Someone made a move on you?” Seungyeon says from behind him. Damn, did Xiao Zhan say that out loud? “I know someone who isn’t going to be impressed. But, for the record, if you really like them, don’t wait. Just go for it. They’ve made a move already, so it’s like the ball’s in your court now.” He pats Xiao Zhan’s back goodnaturedly, a mischievous grin on his face. “Squat lower, gege.” 

He tries his best to squat lower while still making sure he doesn’t hunch his back or have his knees go over the tips of his feet. The weights on his barbells are a little challenging. After he squats, he puts the barbell back on the squat rack and grabs his towel from his pocket to wipe his sweat. This week, Seungyeon is taking over coaching because Yibo has to accompany his team who will be competing in a dance competition in France. The competition is this Saturday, so the team flew five days in advance to prepare and get accustomed to the country. He returns on Tuesday, so he’ll be meeting Xiao Zhan on Wednesday. Honestly, that’s okay with Xiao Zhan; he knows this is bound to happen because of the nature of Yibo’s work.

What he’s currently preoccupied with is the fact that Yibo never mentions anything about the kiss after it happened. This past week, even if they keep in touch through texts, the younger never once mentions it again. Xiao Zhan feels like he should say something about it, but he doesn’t want to add more pressure to Yibo when he’s already handling a group for competition. 

Being considerate has its consequences, though. With each passing day, Xiao Zhan grows _frustrated_ . He hates being suspended in this... _whatever_ this is. The uncertainty is making him anxious, and it makes him act unnatural around the dancer. He has covered up some of his awkward comments with a “haha”, and responded to Yibo’s usual jabs and flirts with emojis. He also can’t count the number of times Xuan Lu has had to call his attention at work these days; his mind still replays each moment of that magical kiss. 

Yibo is in France and has left Xiao Zhan a _wreck_.

“Xiao Zhan gege, you’re too distracted!” Seungyeon snaps him out of his reverie. Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen when he sees two 10lb plates on his hands. He can’t help but groan. “Let’s put some more weights, shall we?”

“I don’t know who’s worse: you or Wang Yibo,” he shakes his head and psyches himself for the next set. “You’re both demons who send your clients into overdrive.”

“Well, we aren’t called the Leo Twins for no reason.” 

“Leo Twins?”

“We have the same birthday.” Seungyeon loads the weights onto the bar’s ends. Just at the sight of them being loaded already makes Xiao Zhan imagine how difficult it is to squat. “We’re one year apart, though. Why? Who do you like better, Zhan ge?” The cashier grins. Cheeky bastard.

“No one. You both enjoy making me suffer.” Xiao Zhan goes under the bar and lets it touch the upper portion of his shoulders. He grabs the bar with both hands and waits for Seungyeon’s cue.

“Maybe you like the pain,” Seungyeon dares to wink. “Bit of a masochist, Zhan ge?” 

“Cho Seungyeon, I swear if you don’t _shut up_ right now—”

“O- _kay_ ! Lift the bar!” The cashier screams into his ear. Xiao Zhan winces and glares at the other, who only grins at him. He pushes the bar upward and squats down as Seungyeon counts. He tries his best to squat even if his quads are _dying_. He struggles to get up in his last rep, but he manages. Seungyeon goes Super Saiyan the moment he gets up and pats his back rather violently after he racks the barbell. 

“Good job today, Zhan ge! I’ll go back to reception now. Don’t forget to change!” Seungyeon says as he gives him one final salute before heading to reception. Xiao Zhan rubs the part where Seungyeon smacked him earlier. Man, that guy can _hit_.

Xiao Zhan goes to the comfort room and takes his bag from the lockers. He checks his phone and sees a couple of messages from the man who’s been preoccupying his mind these days.

Xiao Zhan smiles to himself. He sits down on the bench to reply to Yibo first.

Xiao Zhan can already see the pout on the younger’s lips. It makes him chuckle.

The people inside the comfort room give Xiao Zhan a spooked look as the artist cackles loudly to himself. Yibo sulks like a kid.

Xiao Zhan puts his phone back in his bag and takes out his toiletries and fresh clothes. While he waits for his turn in the shower cubicles, what Seungyeon said gets him thinking _. If you really like them, don’t wait. Just go for it_ . He’s right; Xiao Zhan knows he likes the younger, so he should just ask him out. Xiao Zhan doesn’t need to fool around this time because Yibo already made a move on him. Come to think of it, why isn’t he doing anything? _The ball’s in your court now, gege._

How can he make a move, though? The one he wants to woo is in another _timezone_.

Xiao Zhan hides his face in his clothes and groans. 

However, he’ll see this as a blessing instead of something to get stressed over. Yibo being in France means that the artist will have more time to plan out what he’s supposed to do. As a Libra, Xiao Zhan is indecisive as fuck. Hopefully, he’ll be able to garner some ideas through the days.

\---

\---

[_“Zhan ge.”_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2tr9JHGOa5ZRar7IedAiQc?si=EBcFX6E8TJebSBYUFXZxuA)

_“Yibo, what’s up?”_

_“You. You’re still up.”_

_“Haha, very funny.”_

_“...Tell me about your day?”_

_“Hmm, I worked a lot today, even did overtime because the client needed the designs quickly. I grilled some chicken breasts and ate them with chili fried rice. That’s it, I guess. Wait, why are you asking me about my day? I’m sure you’ve had a more interesting day than me.”_

_“I did.”_

_“Asshole.”_

_“I didn’t want to pressure the team, so we went to see the Eiffel Tower up close.”_

_“Woah! Really?! Eiffel Tower?!”_

_“Yup.”_

_“How was it?”_

_“It was okay.”_

_“What the— Wang Yibo, are you serious? You go to the legendary Eiffel Tower, and the only thing you can say about it is it’s okay?!”_

_“It looks good?”_

_“Oh my god. I cannot with you, Yibo.”_

_“It was missing something.”_

_“What… missing something…Hahahaha! You mean, the legendary Eiffel Tower didn’t satisfy you?!”_

_“Not really.”_

_“Pray tell what’s wrong with it.”_

_“You’re not here.”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“...Pfft. That was a little corny.”_

_“But, I’m serious.”_

_“...”_

_“I wish you were there with us. With me.”_

_“Yibo…”_

_“I wish I could see you.”_

_“My lights are off.”_

_“Please? I promise to show you something good.”_

_“I swear to god, if you show me something obscene—”_

_“Do you want to see something obscene?”_

_“What the fuck—”_

_“Zhan ge. Just turn your video on.”_

The way Yibo asks him so gently makes him stand and turn on his bedside lamp. It’s usually reserved for some late night reading, but he figures he’ll make an exception for Yibo. Xiao Zhan adds more pillows behind his back so that he can sit upright. When Yibo’s screen loads, it shows a dim light to the right side, probably made by a lamp as well. The room isn’t well lit, but he can see Yibo’s face clearly; it’s the same Yibo he knows, just in a different city. The dancer's face is too close to the camera, and one of his arms is tucked underneath him. It looks like he's lying on his stomach on his bed. 

“ _Hi_ ,” he greets, voice quiet. His palms are clammy, and he hopes they aren’t wet enough to make his phone slip. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous. Is it because he hasn’t seen Yibo in a week now, starting from when he kissed him? Is it because Yibo just confessed to him he misses him? 

“ _Hello,_ ” Yibo greets back. “ _Zhan ge_.”

“ _Hello, Yibo._ ” He parrots back. His heart threatens to tear his chest open. It’s as if it’s telling him, _why aren’t you glad you’re seeing him? It’s been days!_

Yibo just stares into the camera with an unreadable expression. Xiao Zhan decides to take his fill, too. He lets himself memorize the way the younger looks right now. His cheeks are filling up, kind of like a chipmunk's. It's endearing. His complexion is brighter, and the bags under his eyes seem to have lessened as well. He has probably had more time to rest in France than when he was here. Yibo looking well eases the panic in him; the little changes he has seen while he's abroad makes him miss the man more. 

" _The competition's two days away, huh?_ " Xiao Xhan breaks their silence. " _Are you ready?_ " 

" _We've been ready since last week_ ," Yibo says, shifting a little so that he's now lying on his bed, the phone lifted just above his face. " _We're just adjusting positions and movements to the venue and polishing."_

" _Do you think you'd win?_ " 

" _Of course,_ " The right corner of his mouth lifts. _"I taught them."_

" _Aiyoo, so confident._ "

_"Of course. The choreography is good and the team is talented and works together well. There's no reason not to be confident."_

Xiao Zhan smiles as he snuggles his blanket. _"I believe you, I believe you."_ He takes a deep breath. _"You know, I wish I could see you perform onstage."_

_"I'll bring you to a competition someday,"_ Yibo turns to his side. _"You have to cheer for me, though."_

_"Of course! What do you want? Do you want a big banner saying, 'Go Wang Yibo'? Do you want me to make a team cheer? Huh? Just say so."_

Hearing Yibo's laugh after so long is refreshing. _"I just need you there. You can scream my name, too"_

_"Aww, you need me, huh?"_ Xiao Zhan giggles. He puts the blanket over his head, creating a makeshift hoodie. _"Don’t worry. I’ll scream as loud as you want me to. So, what was it you wanted to show me?"_

_"Ah, wait,"_ Yibo gets up from the bed and switches his camera to the rear camera. Xiao Zhan gasps. 

_"Oh my god, that's the Eiffel Tower! What the fuck!"_ The artist gets up from bed in surprise. Outside Yibo's window is the famous tower in all its glory. The tower is far enough from their hotel to be seen in full, but it's still near enough that its brightness reaches the window. It's hard to evaluate just from his phone, though. _"You've had this view all along and you never dared show me?!"_

_"That's why I'm showing it to you now,"_ Yibo grins as he says this. _“I wanted to share it with you."_

Holy shit. Xiao Zhan surprises himself when he feels a tear making its way slowly down his cheek. He buries himself in his blanket as he sniffs, trying to control the small tears coming out of his eyes. He doesn't mean to be emotional, but this… This is just too much. First, Yibo talks to him because he can't sleep. Then, he tells him he wants to go to the Eiffel Tower with him. Now, he shows him the Eiffel Tower itself? 

_Fuck_. 

Xiao Zhan can't help but fall deeper. The question is, how _deep_ is he willing to go? 

He’s scared to actually know his answer.

_“Ge? Did you fall asleep?”_ He hears Yibo calling out to him. He comes out of his blanket and gives him a small smile.

_“Yibo, let’s take a selfie together,”_ Xiao Zhan fixes his bangs, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. _“Turn on your front camera and then let’s take a selfie with the Eiffel Tower.”_

The screen switches to Yibo’s face from below. Even at this angle, the younger looks handsome. It’s honestly unfair. The dancer turns and adjusts his phone so that the Eiffel Tower is at the center of the screen while he’s at the right side. Xiao Zhan assumes his window is opened to the left side of the tower. _“There, this looks good.”_

_“Take a screenshot, Yibo!”_ Xiao Zhan holds out a peace sign and flashes his signature grin. Yibo counts to three and the artist hears him snap a screenshot. _“Send that photo to me, okay? I want a copy.”_

_“Make it your home screen, ge.”_ The younger beams cheekily. _“You can boast about getting a picture with the Eiffel Tower.”_

_“Hmm, that’s a nice idea. Maybe I’ll crop you out.”_

Yibo’s smile drops. _“Ah, so that’s how it is.”_

“ _I’m just kidding!”_ Xiao Zhan rushes to reassure the grumpy coach while laughing. “ _I won’t crop your photo. I’ll send you a screenshot once you send me the photo.”_

_“Promise?”_ That makes Xiao Zhan laugh all the more. Yibo sounds like a little kid who’s begging his mother for a reward if he does well in his exams. What a cutie.

_“I promise.”_ He unconsciously yawns and lets out a happy sigh as he settles back into his covers. 

_“Are you going to sleep now?”_ Yibo walks back to what the elder assumes as his bed and sits. _“It’s one in the morning there.”_

 _“Mm, I think I will.”_ Xiao Zhan rubs his head against his pillow, making himself feel comfortable. _“But, don’t go. Don’t turn off the call. I want to listen to you being busy.”_

_“You’re creepy, ge.”_

_“I’m not creepy! I just—”_ Miss you.

Yibo watches him through the screen silently. Xiao Zhan’s cheeks get warmer by the second. 

_“You can turn off the video if you want.”_ He supplies, attempting to cover his embarrassment.

_“Okay. Do you want a kiss goodnight?”_

_“Yibo!!!!”_

The screen turns off as he hears Yibo chuckling to himself. _“Goodnight, Zhan ge.”_

“ _Goodnight, Yibo.”_ Xiao Zhan slowly lays his phone on his bedside table, letting the sounds of Yibo going about his night. Soon, these background sounds lull him to sleep. Xiao Zhan wonders if Yibo will stop the call when he sleeps, but slumber claims him before he gets to ask.

In the morning, he sees that their call lasted for 10 hours.

“Look at him grinning to himself,” Ji Li shoves his spoon to his face. Thankfully, Xiao Zhan dodges just in time. “You look whipped.”

“You’re even more whipped than Zhanzhan, A-Li.” Xuan Lu supplies. She sits down across Xiao Zhan in their small, rounded table. This morning, their team set out to meet and buy materials for the company anniversary party. They’ve finished shopping, so they’re just getting some dessert before they go home. They have gotten everything they needed, but due to the ongoing office romance between Ji Li and Zhuocheng, there’s bound to be some... _delays_.

Honestly, Ji Li needs to tone down his thirst sometimes. He didn’t need an eyeful of them making out in a party needs store. _Good god_. 

“Jie, I just love appreciating my man. A-Cheng, say ‘ah’!” Ji Li says as he kisses Zhuocheng's cheek. The other just gets redder and redder with the attention. "Well, at least _I_ have a boyfriend." Ji Li eyes Xiao Zhan. "Have you been getting some, ge? How's the coach?" 

Xiao Zhan gives him the stink eye. "Shut up."

"No, really. Do you like him?" Ji Li sounds sincere. Xiao Zhan gives him a shy nod. They all cheer noisily, with Ji Li tapping the table, Xuan Lu clapping, and Zhuocheng patting his back. His friends are embarrassing. 

"But," he speaks, feeble. "I don't know how to make a move on him." 

"For real?!" Ji Li scoffs. "I heard you were once tagged as the Chonqing Beauty. Whatever happened to that?" 

"A-Li, don't tease him." Xuan Lu chides gently. "Why are you having a hard time?" 

"For one, he's in France right now," Xiao Zhan deflates. "He's been very sweet, even if he's busy. He makes time for me." The artist nibbles on his lip. "He always makes the first move. I think it's about time I make a move back."

"You don't have to feel pressured, Zhanzhan."

"It's not that I feel pressured, Lulu. I just really want to."

"Gege, I think you should wait until he gets home." Zhuocheng says as he feeds Ji Li a spoonful of vanilla ice cream. "If you're going to make a move, probably make it something worth coming home to."

"Oh my god, _I love you_." Ji Li attempts to kiss him again, but Zhuocheng puts a finger to his lips and whispers, "later." Ji Li pouts and turns to face Xiao Zhan. "He's right, though. Just wait for him to come back."

"But, what do I do? How do I make a move on him?" 

"Show him your ass or something."

"A-Li!" Xuan Lu giggles. "Maybe cook for him? Your cooking is delicious, Zhanzhan."

"Whatever Zhan ge decides, I'm sure you'll be able to woo him." Zhuocheng nods. He is thankful for the vote of confidence. 

When they part ways, Xiao Zhan makes his mind up. 

_God_ , he just hopes he has the face to do this. 

  
  


Everything is ready. 

Xiao Zhan had their coaching session moved to the last time slot. He also prepared a hearty Chinese meal that he’s sure Yibo will love in between getting home from work and waiting for their session. He puts the food in microwaveable containers for later. He cleans and stretches himself. Then, he wears the biggest surprise he has for the man.

Now that he feels it cling to his skin, he starts to regret his life choices. He tries to curse Ji Li internally for suggesting this, but he thinks he’s the bigger idiot for even following through with his suggestion.

Here’s to hoping Yibo likes it. He did express interest in his backside before. 

Xiao Zhan gulps. It is not the time to be thinking lewd thoughts. _Down, boy_.

He covers it up with his usual joggers and tank top. He shakes his arms and legs one last time to get rid of the jitters. He doesn’t know what makes him more nervous: finally taking initiative in whatever it is he has with Yibo, or actually meeting Yibo after almost a week and a half.

Whichever it is, Xiao Zhan hopes the buzzing energy inside him doesn’t make him mess everything up.

“Yibo, I’ll leave the locking up to you guys, okay?” Seungyeon throws a set of keys in Yibo’s direction, which the coach catches promptly. “Clean up after yourselves.” With that, the cashier waves and gets out of the gym hurriedly. He told them the convenience store needed extra hands tonight, so he had to go early.

“So, let’s start?” Xiao Zhan nods to himself. He has been avoiding looking at Yibo since earlier. His inner self chides him for doing so. _How the hell are you supposed to put your plan into action if you’re not going to look at him?_

“No ‘I miss you’ from Zhan ge? Wow, I feel so unimportant," Yibo sneers as he goes to the free weights area to get dumbbells. "I even got you souvenirs."

That makes Xiao Zhan finally look at him. "You really got me something?" 

Yibo raises a brow. "What? You don't want it?" 

"No! I mean, I just… You didn't have to get me something, Yibo. The photo we had was enough."

"Zhan ge, I _want_ to." Yibo insists. He puts down the dumbbells and puts his hands on his hips. "I thought of you when I bought it. If you don't want it, then it's fine. I can give it to someone else."

Xiao Zhan is… _touched_. He didn't expect anything from Yibo. He knows the man was busy in Paris; He was even adamant on limiting their late night calls to an hour after the Eiffel Tower thing. Honestly, the dancer making time for him was enough to make him feel important. 

_I thought of you when I bought it._

If Yibo doesn't stop attacking him like this, he's going to melt even before his surprise. 

Xiao Zhan forces himself to speak anyway. "T-thank you, Yibo. Really, I didn't expect…" 

" _Xiao Zhan_ ." _Fuck_. Xiao Zhan’s (treacherous) lower half stirs.. The forceful tone Yibo uses makes his knees jittery, almost wanting him to buckle and kneel down. Yibo fixes him with an unreadable stare for a moment before bending down and getting the dumbbells again. "Let's start." The coach hands him the weights.

They go through the routine quickly. Yibo changes parts of his routine to make it more challenging. The coach also teaches him a simple HIIT routine when he goes home late from work. Xiao Zhan feels the _thing_ riding up his thighs and tightening on his skin. He tries not to think about it. _Focus on working out, Xiao Zhan. Don’t ruin this._

The dread in his gut increases as he does his last rep of Arnold presses. He doesn't know if Yibo will like his mini surprise. It's something his 20-year-old drunk self will do. He's too old and sensible now. 

But, fuck it, he’ll always make an exception for Wang Yibo.

The coach tells him to change his clothes and to wait for him before he leaves for his souvenirs. Xiao Zhan nods at him meekly before rushing into the comfort room. He strips off his tanktop and joggers, revealing the tight booty shorts that have been clinging to his ass. 

He stares at himself in the mirror. At least he picked the right shorts. It hugs his ass just right, flaunting their perkiness to whoever sees it. His hamstrings jut out nicely as well. He turns his back on the mirror and gets his phone.

_I feel like I’m a peacock, and this is my mating call._

He twists his torso, points the rear camera towards the mirror and takes a shot. He takes a few more, adjusting his position, but he chooses his first photo to post.

His cheeks can rightfully boil a pot of water with how hot they are. He types his caption, tags Yibo, and posts.

_I’m not religious, but today, I pray to whoever’s listening out there to finally grant me this—_

A loud bang startles him from his staring match with his phone. He looks up to find the comfort room door wide open and a flustered Wang Yibo holding it open with his outstretched arm.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan whispers, the color on his cheeks deepening. The younger scans him from head to toe. His eyes widen as they focus on his lower half. Soon, he is barging towards the artist with a glare.

“ _Zhan ge_ ,” the coach is a storm that Xiao Zhan is terrified of meeting. “Do you know” — the door closes again with a loud bang just as Yibo stops in front of him— “how _frustrating_ ” — Yibo pulls his face roughly towards him and leans his forehead onto Xiao Zhan’s— “you are?!” The younger heaves, each hot exhale hitting Xiao Zhan’s lips like licks of fire. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to text or call right after I kissed you that night.” Yibo’s gaze pierces right through him. “You only responded when I told you I was going to France. I’ve flirted with you in almost every text, trying to get an answer despite the distance, but, you never showed any interest. I was about to give up, thinking you don’t really like me.”

“And then, you, _you_ …!” Xiao Zhan sees Yibo curl and uncurl his fists. He tries to stifle a laugh, which makes the younger more riled up. “You post your picture on Oasis wearing those _shorts_ ,” Yibo cups the elder’s face with his hands. “Zhan ge, are you trying to _kill_ me?”

“If it means… getting you to be my boyfriend... and having you _fuck_ me in these shorts, well.. I’d say yes.” Feeling so intoxicated by how much Yibo wants him, Xiao Zhan feels a spike of confidence rise in him as he carefully whispers this to the younger. He delights in seeing when Yibo’s switch flips and pure lust consumes him. Yibo crushes their lips together and presses his body onto him. Xiao Zhan feels the younger’s impatience in his sucking and nibbling; the artist already knows his lips are going to swell later when they’re done. The coach runs the tip of his tongue on his lips and traces its outline, teasing the elder to rise up to his impatience. 

Xiao Zhan rises to the bait and opens his mouth, letting the younger enter. He groans when the dancer swirls his tongue around his, which only makes Yibo put his hand on his back to push him closer to his chest. The elder loops his arms around his neck and pulls him into his mouth more. Everything happens so quickly; their mouths meet tumultuously, needy, desperate. Electricity crackles in the air with every press and touch, their skin tingling at each point of contact. Xiao Zhan is drowning quickly, and he can’t help but want _more_. The continuous thud of the rap music playing in the gym is the only thing that hides the wet sounds of their mouth.

Xiao Zhan draws his arms back and pushes Yibo away a little. The younger growls and frowns at the elder. “Don’t sulk, little lion. Let me just, um,” an ounce of his previous timidity returns to him, making him unable to be as direct as he was before their hot makeout session. “I… I want to taste you.” He punctuates his point by rolling his hips against the younger’s, making them both groan. Yibo’s pupils dilate. 

Looks like he isn’t the only one who likes the _prospect_. 

Xiao Zhan quickly pushes Yibo against the lockers and drops to his knees. He comes face to face with Yibo’s clothed crotch, a very noticeable bump slowly rising. He brings his face closer to it. He nuzzles it gently as he hooks his fingers on the waistband of Yibo’s shorts. He continues to nose it as he brings down the younger’s shorts slowly. Yibo’s underwear has a huge wet spot at where Xiao Zhan assumes to be where the tip of his cock is. Xiao Zhan licks his lips and mouths at his clothed dick, tracing its outline and giving tiny kisses to its head. 

“Ge, you’re such a tease,” Yibo moans as his hands curl into fists. His moan vibrates even through Xiao Zhan’s mouth, which makes the elder shiver. Xiao Zhan pulls down his briefs, releasing Yibo’s dick in all its glory. He’s already leaking pretty hard. The pre-come on Yibo’s slit glistens against the light, tempting him to get the younger’s cock inside his mouth. The elder falls to temptation.

Closing his eyes, Xiao Zhan licks the underside of Yibo’s cock, lapping with long and wet stripes. He shows the head some special attention; he pulls the foreskin to expose it and ghosts his teeth lightly around the slit. Then, he uses his tongue to dip into the slit, pressing into it gently at first then putting more pressure gradually. He smirks to himself, growing confident when he hears a grunt from above him. He swirls his tongue around and lightly kisses the head. Once he’s sure he’s paid it enough attention, he continues his trail earlier and licks down to the base of his shaft. 

Xiao Zhan looks up at Yibo. The coach takes this opportunity to reach down and cradle the elder’s cheek. Xiao Zhan nuzzles into his hand and gives it a soft peck. “Zhan ge, you’re so hot like this,” Yibo pants heavily. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” The artist moans at his words and promptly gets to work. Without letting go of his gaze, Xiao Zhan hovers above Yibo’s cock, teasing the younger a little by tickling him with his breaths, before he opens his mouth and puts the head inside his mouth. He gives it a tentative suck before diving, getting his dick further into his mouth. Once he’s at a comfortable level, Xiao Zhan sucks like his life depends on it. 

_“Ugh!”_ The elder watches as Yibo turns his face upwards, cheeks red and mouth moaning in pleasure. Xiao Zhan comes up to breathe before engulfing his cock again. He hollows his cheeks and hums on it, eyes never leaving Yibo and watching him slowly fall apart. He places his hand on the base of his shaft and pumps as he shallowly comes up and down. He alternates between sucking, licking, and mouthing at the younger’s balls. He uses his free hand to pump his cock and massage at his balls at the same time. Then, he attempts a feat he hasn’t done in years: deep throating. Slowly, he comes down Yibo’s cock, careful until he reaches the base. He breathes out and gives himself a few seconds to be accustomed with the weight in his throat. Then, he sucks forcefully, surprising even Yibo. He coughs a little, clearly not used to doing this after a long bout of celibacy, so he comes up but not without giving the head another powerful suck. 

Xiao Zhan sees Yibo’s hands curling and uncurling beside his head, so he lets go of the coach’s dick and leads his hands to his head. “Fuck my mouth, Yibo,” he says, his voice rough. Yibo takes to the command enthusiastically, letting his fingers tangle themselves in his hair. The coach gives a tentative pull, which makes the artist moan. Then, Xiao Zhan comes back down on him, going as far as he could, and relaxes his jaw. Yibo moves his hips forward slowly, still worried that he’ll make Xiao Zhan choke. The elder makes his impatience known by chasing after the dancer’s cock in his mouth. After a while, Yibo takes the hint and increases his pace. The artist reaches down his shorts and takes out his cock. He strokes himself along with Yibo’s rhythm. “ _Mmnn_ , ugh,” Xiao Zhan moans incoherently against his cock, voice getting louder as he reaches to pinch a nipple as well.

“Xiao Zhan!” Yibo stops fucking his mouth, breathing heavily for a moment, and crouches down to pull Xiao Zhan up to his feet. Xiao Zhan’s still a little dazed from the face fucking that happened earlier when Yibo kisses him, bruising, teeths clicking at the force the dancer exerts. The dancer takes the lead; Xiao Zhan’s jaw is a little tired from the blowjob he just gave. Yibo’s rough hands caresses his arms up and down before making their way to his back. His thumbs make circles on the small of his back as the coach sucks on the artist’s tongue. His hands wander further down until his palms settle on his ass. Yibo kneads and massages his ass, making sure each expanse is thoroughly given love and attention. It makes Xiao Zhan chuckle into their kiss.

“You really do have a thing for my ass, huh?” He whispers against the other’s lips. Yibo only leans his forehead onto his.

“Well, you have a very plump ass, Zhan ge. Who could resist, especially when you’ve worn something special over them?” Yibo lays butterfly kisses on his jaw, down his throat, and on his collarbones. He takes a palmful of Xiao Zhan’s ass and squeezes like he can’t get enough of it. “I really want to fuck you now.”

“In the pocket of my bag,” Xiao Zhan pants against Yibo’s ear. “Lube. Condoms, if you want. But,” he makes an effort to lower his voice, bold. “I want you to fuck me _raw_.”

“ _Xiao Zhan_ ,” Yibo growls, feral. His grip on the elder’s ass is almost bruising. “Are you clean?”

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan nips on his ear. “I haven’t had anyone in years. How about you?”

“Yes. I regularly get myself checked.” The strain is visible in his voice as the dancer tries to calm himself. Xiao Zhan is just as desperate, but he knows this conversation is important. “Are you sure?”

“Yibo, _please_ , just _fuck_ me, I can’t talk anymore—”

Yibo shoves him almost violently towards the bench. Xiao Zhan can only let himself be manhandled onto it. Thank god the bench is big and wide enough to accommodate at least two grown men; having sex here won’t be a problem. Yibo peppers kisses from his lips, throat, then on his chest. His hands skirt around the area of his areola as the dancer attempts to decorate his pecs with bruises. Xiao Zhan whines and lifts his chest closer to Yibo’s mouth. Then, the coach puts his mouth on his left nipple.

Xiao Zhan let out a loud gasp.

“Zhan ge’s so sensitive here,” Yibo’s right hand flicks his right nipple in time with his licks on the other nipple. The younger sucks on his nipples hard. Xiao Zhan squirms, torn between wanting more and cowering from too much stimulation. When he has his fill,Yibo transfers to the other nipple.

“ _Nngh, Yibo! More, I need more, ah!_ ” 

“Fuck, ge, I’m glad there’s no one else in here,” Yibo responds as he finishes with his nipple. They didn’t notice the rap playlist finishing earlier, too preoccupied with each other to even care. However, now that there is no music playing, Xiao Zhan’s moans are heard so clearly inside the comfort room. See, Xiao Zhan can get loud when he’s particularly feeling it. His previous partners tell him it’s erotic, but he’s had neighbours knocking in on them because of it. So, he’s thankful that they’re the only ones in the gym right now. He isn’t especially worried, too, because Yibo looks more turned on now than he is before. For once, his loud mouth is paying off.

The younger kisses down to his stomach, lavishing it with much attention just like his pecs. He gets lower and lower, until he gives the waistband of Xiao Zhan’s booty shorts a quick peck. He hooks his fingers onto its waistband and pulls downward. Xiao Zhan’s swollen dick springs out, as if greeting his coach with a long overdue appearance.

“You’re leaking so much, ge,” Yibo whispers against his cock. He wraps his hand around it and experimentally pulls on it. “You’re so eager.”

“How long — _ah!_ — do you think I’ve been waiting for this?” Xiao Zhan tries not to get distracted as he sees Yibo’s attention drifting downward. His hole flutters in anticipation. “I’ve even prepared myself beforehand.”

That makes Yibo pause. “Really?” With the shit-eating grin on his face, Yibo seems flattered with his efforts. “You really like me, huh?”

Xiao Zhan kicks Yibo lightly to hide his embarrassment. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“On it, your highness.” Yibo fondly kisses his hip. He reaches towards the discarded bag on the floor and gets the lube. Xiao Zhan involuntarily shivers as he watches Yibo pour a generous amount of lube on his hands. The coach spreads it all over his hand. He comes back and settles between Xiao Zhan’s legs.

The first press of Yibo’s finger is tentative, a little hesitant, but the touch makes Xiao Zhan squirm. His reaction fuels the dancer’s courage because he pushes down until Xiao Zhan’s hole opens enough for him to go deeper. He feels his finger tickling his inner muscles and coaxing him to open more for him. Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and tips his head backward as he relaxes his body. Even with something as little as this, mewls pour out of his mouth, unrestrained. The moment his hole welcomes more of Yibo’s finger, the younger wastes no time to massage in different directions. He vibrates his entire hand when he presses on one side, creating delicious sensations in the elder’s ass. Xiao Zhan tries to muffle a groan. Because the artist had prepared earlier, it doesn’t take much time for Yibo to comfortably slide his finger in and out of him.

“ _Ah,_ Yibo _, more_ — ” Xiao Zhan’s chest rises from the bench as he feels Yibo insert another finger. The coach eagerly thrusts his fingers in and out, the squelching sounds of lube filling the room. In addition to fucking him with his fingers, Yibo has his other hand on the elder’s chest, twisting and pinching his nipple. It isn’t long before the younger finds his prostate, which turns Xiao Zhan into a writhing mess. He’s crying out and twisting his body so much that he’s sure he’ll get a sore throat and body pains tomorrow. Yibo massages his sweet spot multiple times, assaulting his senses with spikes of pleasure repeatedly. 

“ _Mmmngh_ , Yibo, _stop_. I’m going to come if you continue,” he pleads with the younger and struggles to reach down and stop the younger’s hand with how stimulated he is. “I’m ready.” Xiao Zhan rasps.

Yibo growls as he takes his fingers out. He pulls down his briefs further, picks up the bottle of lube, and pours lube all over his dick. Xiao Zhan watches as the dancer comes back and spreads his thighs. The artist pulls himself downward so that his ass is conveniently near the edge of the bench and puts the balls of his feet on the edge. Yibo uses the tip of his cock to circle Xiao Zhan’s hole, effectively teasing him.

“Yibo, stop teasing and just fuck me.” The elder whines.

Yibo only smirks at him as he continues doing those circular motions. “Beg for it.”

“ _Ugh_ , you are always such a handful.”

“Zhan ge,” Xiao Zhan freezes as he hears the domineering tone in Yibo’s voice. “Beg me, or _I won’t go in_.”

Goosebumps cover his arms. Xiao Zhan swallows hard.

_God_ . He didn’t know hearing Yibo being so dominant could turn him _on_. 

_Fuck_. 

That’s so _sexy_.

“Yibo, please fuck me. _Hard_ . I need your cock inside me, _please_ .” He accentuates his point by pressing on the balls of his feet and lifting his hips. “Please, Yibo,.. I’m so _ready_ for you.”

Xiao Zhan’s efforts are rewarded by a forceful thrust inside him. The younger doesn’t wait for him to adjust; he just rams himself inside and Xiao Zhan _screams_. Yibo buries himself fully. He gives the elder a few seconds to adjust before he is withdrawing and pushing back in. Xiao Zhan’s breath hitches as Yibo’s cock slides in again. 

Yibo increases his pace, making each thrust reach deeper than before. He bends over and kisses Xiao Zhan. He drinks every high-pitched wail from the elder and snaps his hips forward. After a while, Yibo starts building a steady rhythm, the consistent sound of his balls hitting the artist’s ass resounding. Xiao Zhan wraps his hands around Yibo’s neck and starts sucking hickeys on his jaw.

“Ahh...ahhh...Yibo... _harder,_ ” he purrs against his ear. “ _Wreck_ me…. _nngh_ ….please, _coach_.” 

If Yibo pounds harder into him with his shameless begging, then Xiao Zhan won’t call him out on it.

“Ge, you’re so hot inside,” Yibo husks. “I think my dick’s going to melt.”

“Don’t go wilting on me now, lion.” Xiao Zhan chuckles as he kisses the other’s cheek. He grows bolder. “ _I want your come in me_.”

_Oof_ . Yibo got _bigger_.

The coach lets go of him and tilts Xiao Zhan a little to the side. Then, he mercilessly rams into the elder. Xiao Zhan gasps and lurches his back because Yibo hits his prostate, sending shots of pleasure up his spine. He’s not sure if it’s because Yibo’s a dancer, but the way he gyrates and the change in angle helps the younger target his sweet spot repeatedly. The artist is sobbing wantonly and babbling nonsense; he’s close to being overstimulated and he can’t even think straight.

Yibo closes his hand around Xiao Zhan’s cock and tugs on it in time with his thrusts. Xiao Zhan screams; he feels fire pooling low in his abdomen. The dancer loses his rhythm as well, his erratic pounding a clear hint of that.

“Yibo, I’m close,” Xiao Zhan manages to breath out in between his moans. 

“Come for me, ge.” The younger grunts back. “Let go.”

Xiao Zhan grows louder, tipping his head back and giving up every ounce of control in his body. “Yibo, Yibo, Yibo, _ahh_ , Yibo, I’m, ah, hng, _Yibo_ —!” A spring coils tightly in his stomach and releases, white light filling his vision. He feels himself spill over his chest as he involuntarily bounces with Yibo’s thrusting.

Xiao Zhan gives himself some time to breathe. He watches the younger unravel piece by piece as he plunges into him. Yibo is beautiful, even in this moment. The sweat glints against the light, highlighting his nose and jaw. His clothes cling to his skin, which defines his hard-earned muscles Most of all, Xiao Zhan’s favorite is the way the dancer looks at him as he fucks him; he looks at him as if he were the most attractive thing he has ever seen. The attention makes Xiao Zhan moan.

Flashing a mischievous smirk at Yibo, Xiao Zhan puts his weight on the balls of his feet and lifts his hips. Then, he squeezes his ass.

“ _Fuck_ , Xiao Zhan," Yibo’s hips stutter. “You’re so, _ugh_ , I’m—!” Warm fluid floods inside Xiao Zhan. He squeezes harder so that none of it spills from his ass. Yibo bites his lips at the tightness. “You’re going to kill me, ge—!” 

Xiao Zhan chuckles to himself. “Didn’t you” — he drops his hips and lifts himself using his elbows— “teach me” — the elder puts his forehead against the other’s — “to squeeze hard when I do glute bridges?” The scowl on Yibo’s face makes him laugh and drop a kiss on the coach’s nose. “Aren’t you proud? Your client is putting your lessons to good use.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Despite his resistance, a smile spreads on the coach’s face. “My boyfriend is ridiculous.” Warmth blooms inside Xiao Zhan’s chest. God. He really likes this man. He loops his arms around his neck and takes his lips into his. They make out for a few minutes before Xiao Zhan slows the kiss down with tiny pecks on Yibo’s mouth.

“I prepared dinner for us in my apartment,” he says in lieu of an invitation.

“You’ve got it the wrong way around, ge.” Yibo sniggers against his mouth. “We should’ve had dinner then have sex, you know?”  
  


“With you, I don’t really expect conventional.” Xiao Zhan giggles a little. He takes a few moments to admire the dancer’s face, fondling it with his hands, until Yibo asks him to shower with him. If they have more fun in the stalls, no one’s ever going to know.

When they finally go to Xiao Zhan’s place, they heat up the food the artist cooked for them earlier and have a hearty dinner. Dinner is filled with the usual banter coupled with more unabashed flirting. Yibo doesn’t waste a single minute and compliments Xiao Zhan’s cooking every second he can. It’s so embarrassing that the elder almost throws a plate at him. 

Yibo offers to wash the dishes for him, and the elder takes this as an opportunity to cling onto Yibo from behind. The coach remarks that Xiao Zhan isn’t as shy as before, and he retorts that he has nothing to be shy about anymore now that they’ve affirmed their attraction to each other. That comment leads to another stint in the bedroom. Xiao Zhan feels like a teenager at the rate they are going, but he finds that he doesn’t mind. He likes feeling like this, likes the way Yibo brings out the youthful energy in him. With the coach, he thinks he has more years to come, and he’s thrilled at the prospect.

Xiao Zhan comes out of the comfort room after a productive session. He is able to lift an extra 30 pounds now, which he is happy about. . He is drying his hair with his towel when Seungyeon calls out to him.

“Zhan ge, good work today! Yibo’s going to appreciate all the gains you’re getting, especially in the glutes.” The cashier throws him a wink.

Xiao Zhan just rolls his eyes. “If anything, he wants me to go heavier than I did today.“

“That’s what coaches are for,” Seungyeon gives him a thumbs up. “Ah! Xuan ge!” He looks behind Xiao Zhan and waves. Xiao Zhan turns as well.

Yixuan closes the door to the office and comes beside Xiao Zhan. He gives him a gentle smile and nods.

“How are you, Xiao Zhan? You’re looking better than when I first met you.” Yixuan tells him, eyeing his biceps most of all. Xiao Zhan puffs his chest a little with pride.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. I’ve been growing.”

“Glad to see it.” Yixuan turns back to Seungyeon. “Don’t tease him too much, Seungyeon.”

“Ge, we’re just having a bit of fun. Besides, Yibo teases him more than I do.”

“Well, that won’t be a problem, wouldn’t it? Yibo can do all he wants since they’re together.” Yixuan pats Xiao Zhan’s back.

The artist is frozen in place. He hasn’t discussed telling the others yet, so he doesn’t know how to react. How did Yixuan know? Did Yibo tell him?

“What?” Seungyeon looks genuinely confused. _Oh no_. “Zhan ge, is it true? You and Yibo are together?”

“What?!” They hear a loud screech from the other side of the gym. Xiao Zhan looks up to see Sungjoo running towards them from the free weights area. “You got together and didn’t tell us?!”

“Wenhan ge is going to be _so_ upset,” Seungyeon shakes his head, chuckling to himself. “We have to hide Zhan ge from him!” 

“We need to have dinner together!” Sungjoo finally reaches them and slings his arm on Xiao Zhan’s shoulders. “Ge! We have to make sure you’ll take care of our Yibo!”

Someone nudges him. He turns and sees Yixuan looking apologetic. “I’m so sorry, Xiao Zhan. I didn’t mean to.” He bites his lip. “Yibo didn’t actually tell me, I guessed it myself, but I didn’t know that the others didn’t know about it. Sorry.”

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “It’s okay. You’re Yibo’s family here. I think everyone was bound to find out sooner or later.”

“Why didn’t Yibo tell us? He’d usually come running to us when he finds something he likes.”

“Hey,” Yixuan pats the pouting Seungyeon’s head. “Yibo isn’t a kid anymore. No matter how close we are to him, it’s his decision to let us know.”

“He’s right, Seungyeonnie. Yibo’s grown from the fumbling teenager we once knew.” Sungjoo turns to poke his cheek. “Congratulations, Zhan ge! I hope you make our Yibo happy. We still have to schedule that dinner, though. We need Wenhan to do the honors of giving you the shovel talk.”

Seungyeon grins . “Oh man, I can’t wait to see that happen. Zhan ge, you have to prepare a thick face before you face him.”

Xiao Zhan gulps. “I’m sure Wenhan isn’t that bad, right?”

Sungjoo just chuckles. “He is _that_ bad.”

“I’ll tell Wenhan you’re backstabbing him.” Yixuan says playfully. The two quickly get on their knees at once. 

“Yixuan ge, you can’t! Wenhan ge will kill us!” Seungyeon has the audacity to kowtow.

“Xuan ge, have mercy on us!”

Yixuan looks at the artist and chuckles. “Do we forgive these brats?”

Xiao Zhan looks up and holds his chin. “Hmm, maybe not? I mean, they deserve to be lectured once in a while.”

“Zhan ge!” Seungyeon has a betrayed expression on his face. “After all that I’ve done for you! I even introduced you to the love of your life!”

“You gave me heavier weights last time, though.”

“It was for your own good!”  
  
Yixuan sighs beside him. He grabs the two by their arms and lifts them up. “Be respectable coaches in the gym. Everyone’s looking at you already.”

It’s true; most of the gym members’ eyes are on them. They look like a scene cut out from a mafia movie.

Seungyeon hugs Xiao Zhan’s arm the moment he gets up. “Zhan ge, you’ll have dinner with us, won’t you?” The cashier reminds him of a puppy, so eager to cling and play. He’s a good kid.

When he departs from the gym that day, he has four more numbers in his phone and an invitation to dinner at a nearby restaurant on Friday.

Ah, yes. A hotpot restaurant. It’s so ideal for gatherings like this to help each member of the party warm up to each other.

All that’s left is a little alcohol.

Xiao Zhan is seated in between Wenhan and Yixuan in a hotpot restaurant about 20 minutes away from the gym. Yixuan drove them to their destination in a company minivan. When Xiao Zhan asked him if he got permission from Yuehua to use the van, he just shrugged. No one cared to answer him properly either. Xiao Zhan feared for his life.

They had ordered a bunch of meat, organs, mushrooms, spinach, tofu, shrimp, seafood, lotus roots, sprouts, and others. Xiao Zhan feels like they ordered enough to feed an army. Once the food came, no one hesitated to dump everything into the soup, meat and vegetables first before anything else. All the noisy banter earlier was replaced with a silence only food can instill in a group as boisterous as them.

In the middle of eating, he hears Wenhan speak. “When is Yibo going to come? He’s taking far too long,” the man gets some beef from the boiling pot. “The food’s almost done. We even ordered his favorite.”

“Ge,” Seungyeon puts down his bowl after sipping some soup. “Yibo isn’t coming.”

“Huh?” Wenhan eyes them warily. He points to Xiao Zhan. “Then, why is he here?”

“We’re supposed to be giving him the shovel talk.” Sungjoo happily supplies. “They’re boyfriends now, apparently.”

Xiao Zhan gulps when he sees Wenhan almost drop the beef he’s holding. Why has he grown so afraid of the man? Is it because Seungyeon and Sungjoo kept on warning him beforehand? The artist is being irrational, and he knows it. 

“You? And Yibo? You guys never cared to tell us?” There’s a sharp tone in Wenhan’s voice. Xiao Zhan starts to sweat. “Did Yibo make a move on you?” His eyes narrow at him. “Or, did you make a move on him?”

Xiao Zhan shrugs nervously. “We, um, both made a move on each other before we made it final.”

Wenhan scoffs as he turns back to his food and tries to split the piece of beef he has with his chopsticks. “Unbelievable. I’m sure you guys broke some code of ethics about client relationships.”

“I’m sure they did,” Sungjoo whistles. Xiao Zhan shoots him a betrayed look. “I mean, I’ve seen Yibo eyeing up his ass. If that doesn’t scream creepy gym coach alert, I don’t know what else will.”

Okay, Yibo couldn’t have dodged that. He saw it happen himself. Xiao Zhan’s cheeks heat up in memory.

“How did you even get together, ge? Yibo doesn’t tell us anything these days.” Seungyeon licks his spoon clean and sets it down. 

Xiao Zhan puts down his bowl as well. He rubs the nape of his neck. “It’s kind of a long story? I was the one who formally asked.” If only _formally asking_ meant blurting it out along while enticing Yibo to fuck him.

“So, what do you like about our Yibo?” Yixuan faces him and grins. “If we’re doing the shovel talk, we might as well make sure Xiao Zhan isn’t after his body.”

Xiao Zhan looks affronted. “Excuse me, ge, I am not only after his bod—”

Everybody starts chiming in. “You know? You’re right, Xuan ge. I mean, Yibo does have a sizable dick compared to—”

“Oh yeah, did you see him when we changed together last time—”

“Wenhan ge, can you attest to his hugeness—”

“Well, he was younger then, but he was—”

“ _Enough!_ ” Cheeks redder than ever, Xiao Zhan slams his hands on the table, making their plates shake and one of Sungjoo’s chopsticks falling off. He shoots him an apologetic look. “I was never in this for his body. Even if I did find him sexy at first, he’s much more than what he looks like.” His eyes soften and glaze over a little. “Yibo’s a thoughtful person. He doesn’t look like it at first, but you notice it in how he acts around you. He’s also confident because he’s really self-aware, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t work hard. He works twice as much as the average person. He needs to be reminded to rest sometimes because he works so much.”

Xiao Zhan comes back to himself and notices that the table has gone quiet. The crew looks at him with fond eyes and warm smiles. He grows self-conscious. “Sorry, I just—”

“No need to justify yourself, ge. We understand.” Seungyeon gives him a wink. “We treat Yibo as family, so trust us when we say that we understand.”

“I knew he was a good guy. You gotta give him his approval.” Sungjoo whispers to Wenhan. The other elbows the other and tells him to stop pushing him towards Xiao Zhan’s side. “Wait, before that. Xuan ge, how did you know they were together?”

Yixuan sips on the can of beer in front of him before answering Sungjoo. “I saw Yibo’s wallpaper when he got back from France.” The older dancer gives Xiao Zhan a meaningful look. The artist turns away, bashful. “And, ever since I saw them, um..” If it is possible to explode in embarrassment, Xiao Zhan will have already done so. He remembers that dance session vividly in his head, how Yixuan walked in on him with a hard-on as Yibo taught him. He doesn’t know how else he can save face in front of this man. “I just… _knew_. Yibo’s different with Xiao Zhan around.”

“Woah.” Seungyeon leans onto the table, wide-eyed. “Xuan ge is really the most sensitive among us. I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s around them most of the time, but I never even noticed.”

“Xuan ge’s perceptive like that.” Sungjoo nods in agreement. Then, he elbows Wenhan once again. The shorter of the two doesn't hesitate to slap his shoulder. “Wenhan’s been quiet.”

“Yeah. I figured you have much to say to Xiao Zhan since you’re the first love.”

“Um,” Xiao Zhan starts, looking quite unsure. He takes a swig of his own beer before finally asking. “Is it really true that Wenhan is his first love?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” There’s something daring in how he says those words. He sips from his beer first and sets it down before facing Xiao Zhan. Wenhan searches his face. Whatever he finds on it makes him loosen his shoulders and sigh. “I’m not technically his ‘first love’, I just like telling people that. But, we did date for some time, back when we first arrived in Korea.” 

“Are you going to tell in detail?” Yixuan reaches behind Xiao Zhan to give Wenhan a pat on the shoulder. “You don’t have to, if you can’t.”

“Xuan ge, it’s not like it’s bad,” Wenhan chuckles; it’s the first time Xiao Zhan sees him look carefree. “The new boyfriend here wants to know anyway.” 

“Did Yibo ever tell you that we were the first ones to meet in this bunch?” Wenhan gestures towards the others. “Yibo was very young back then, all wide-eyed and full of hopes about becoming a great dancer. I didn’t understand him at first because I got into the program because of my classical guitar skills. But, as we spent time in our classes, I realized how much Yibo wants to succeed. As his gege, I feel like I needed to protect that dream.”

“It’s the first time Wenhan’s telling this to us in detail,” Sungjoo whispers across the table. Wenhan catches this and glares at him. Sungjoo raises his hands. “I’m just saying! You never really explained things.”

Wenhan shrugged. “You guys never asked.”

“Thank god for Zhan ge, then.” Seungyeon giggles a little. He pats his stomach and leans back against his chair. “Go on, go on.”

“In short, we bonded. Even when Xuan ge joined us, we were inseparable. We experienced so many challenges together, after all: joining a cut-throat program that had an average of ten students per semester dropping out, performing without an established audience, working illegal part-time jobs just to get things by when stipend was enough, having almost no time to go home to our families even if they are just in China as well… Yibo and I went through so much together, so I think it was natural for us to be closer to each other.”

“When we first went to Korea, we all felt like we were in a haze. Seungyeon and Sungjoo joined us in the program, we were in a new place, and we didn’t know how to communicate to other people since we didn’t know Korean. It was a tough and confusing time for us all. I’m sure everyone here remembers then.” Xiao Zhan sees Sungjoo, Seungyeon, and Yixuan nodding to themselves. “Yibo confessed to me at that time. I wasn’t certain of my feelings then, but we decided to give it a try. Dating Yibo was fun because we did a lot of things together. However, the stress piled up and strained our relationship.” There is a tinge of bitterness in his voice. Xiao Zhan almost wants to pat his shoulder.

“We were screaming at each other all the time. When Sungjoo locked us in our shared room, we finally had a chance to talk it out. Turns out we confused our feelings for our longing for something familiar. We’ve been together for so long, and being in a new environment threw us off. We both jumped on the opportunity to grasp closer what we have left.” So, we broke up.” Wenhan downs the last of his beer. Xiao Zhan itches to do the same, but he’s frozen in place by the information he just received.

“Don’t get me wrong; I think Yibo’s my soulmate, but he isn’t my ‘other half’, or whatever other people want to call it. But, he’s still my Yibo. He’s still our Yibo.” The melancholic look on Wenhan’s face slips and turns into one with a little hostility. Xiao Zhan involuntarily scoots backward, crowding Yixuan a little in his corner. However, the man only comes closer to him until their foreheads are almost pressing onto each other. The sharp glint in Wenhan’s eyes makes the artist feel like he’d get cut any second now. “We trust Yibo with whatever he decides, but you should know that we’ll know immediately if you hurt him. Hurting one of ours isn’t going to end badly, mind you. For example, Seungyeon’s last ex got a restraining order a day after they broke up. We know people in places, and it wouldn’t be a problem to _crush_ you.” 

Wenhan withdraws from him. Seungyeon and Sungjoo holler and cheer. Yixuan only shakes his head with a defeated smile on his face as he drinks his beer. Xiao Zhan is _still_ not breathing.

"Holy shit, there we go!"

"We knew Wenhan ge's gonna deliver the final blow!"

He is brought back to Earth when Yixuan pats his back and asks if he’s okay. He doesn’t trust himself to speak. He might just make some unintelligible noise in fright.

_Damn._ Seungyeon and Sungjoo were right; Wenhan _is_ scary. Xiao Zhan didn’t know they had real history there, but he knows enough now to understand where Wenhan is coming from. It doesn’t change the fact that the man, although not quite as large as Sungjoo or Yixuan, can easily intimidate and scare him.

Yixuan giggles at him. "We're all cheering on Wenhan to do the honors for us, but I hope you know we all just want Yibo to be happy. We see how much you make him happy already, so we'll zip our lips. But, once you hurt him, it's going to be difficult for you."

"We raised Yibo by ourselves!" Sungjoo says proudly. "Of course, we're going to come after you if you tear him down."

"Eh, don't fight, don't fight," Seungyeon raises his hands. "I trust Zhan ge. I'm sure Yibo can also handle him. Give our youngest some trust."

"We can't help it," Wenhan shrugs. "He's Yibo."

Everyone nods in agreement. Putting aside his fear of Wenhan, though, Xiao Zhan is glad Yibo’s surrounded by these people all this time. Watching as they make a ruckus again on who gets to eat the last of the beef tripe, the artist feels the strength of their bond. They’re good people, and they just want what’s best for one of their dear friends.

Xiao Zhan startles a little when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out discretely and peeks at his messages. 

Xiao Zhan looks to his right. And, there, about two tables away, is Wang Yibo. The elder’s jaw almost drops. he quickly turns back so that Yibo's friends don't become suspicious.

However, he decides to risk another glance. This time, he meets Yibo’s eyes. The corners of the coach’s lips lift, but he quickly turns back to whoever he’s with. Xiao Zhan follows his gaze. 

Holy shit.

What the hell is Yibo doing with Xuan Lu, Ji Li, and Zhuocheng?

Xiao Zhan opens the photo. It’s a text conversation between Yibo and… Xuan Lu? How the hell did she get his number?

He’s right. Xiao Zhan just wants to crawl into a hole and die now. Why the hell is Lulu snooping around and messaging Yibo? It’s not like he is planning on not introducing him to them. Their relationship is pretty new, so he decided to take a few weeks before formally announcing it to everyone who cared. If it isn’t for that thirst trap he posted, they’d probably be safe now. Xiao Zhan mentally smacks himself for being an idiot. He goes to Oasis to make the photo private before reading their conversation once again.

The thing is, Xuan Lu never invites everyone for dinner. It’s usually Ji Li organizing out-of-office meet-ups. Xiao Zhan has an inkling that the woman had the same intentions as the rest of Yibo’s friends here today: to give their friend’s boyfriend the shovel talk. God. His friends can be overprotective at times, too. He shouldn’t have been surprised; they were the ones who encouraged him to be healthier after all. 

It’s just so hilarious to see that both parties picked the same restaurant for their shovel talk. Judging by the fulfilling meal he had earlier, Xiao Zhan understands why people flock to this place. It’s just that he never expected their friends to gather in one place to do the same thing. They could’ve just conspired together and confronted him and Yibo.

Xiao Zhan chuckles to himself in disbelief. They’re really going to do this, huh?

He clears his throat. _It’s show time_.

He places a hand on his stomach and rubs it a few times experimentally. He also forms a fist and puts one end to his mouth, feigning burps.

“Zhan ge, is something wrong with your stomach?” Seungyeon asks, concern evident in his voice. 

_Good. He took the bait._

“I just feel a little gassy with all the spicy food.” Lies. He’s a Chongqing boy. This doesn’t even tip his spice tolerance. “I’ll just go to the restroom.”

“Call us if you need anything.” Yixuan smiles at him gracefully. Xiao Zhan gets up from his seat, tumbling a little, and slowly makes his way to the comfort room. Once he reaches the restroom, he is hauled inside by two familiar arms.

Yibo slams the door closed and pins him to the door. He takes the elder’s face into his hands and kisses him. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Xiao Zhan pants back. “Ready to run away, your highness?”

“Always, with you.” A grin spreads on Yibo’s face. “Come on.”

Yibo intertwines his fingers with Xiao Zhan, and gently pulls him out of the restroom. They quickly make their way out of the restaurant and into the parking lot.

When they reach Yibo’s bike, the younger immediately opens the trunk and hands him the helmet. Xiao Zhan puts it on his head quickly.

“ZHAN GE!” He hears a shout from behind them. It’s from a disheveled Seungyeon, who looked like he ran to the parking lot. “Damn it, is that Yibo?!”

“I told you! He’s going to run away!” Sungjoo follows behind him from the restaurant door, an amused look on his face. “My spidey senses were tingling!” The others start to pour out of the restaurant door.

He feels a pat on his shoulder. He turns and sees Yibo already on the bike. “Hop on, Zhan ge, or we’ll never lose them.”

“We were having a nice dinner, Yibo! Don’t whisk him away!” Wenhan screams after them halfheartedly. Yibo flips him off as Xiao Zhan gets on the bike and hugs Yibo’s waist.

“I heard Zhan ge’s name!” He watches as another man comes out from the door. It’s Ji Li. 

Ji Li turns towards them and gasps as he sees Xiao Zhan. “Oh my god, it really is Zhan ge! What are the chances?!”

“Ah, they’re running away,” Zhuocheng comes beside him. “Keep safe!” The man waves after them. Xiao Zhan chuckles when he sees Ji Li elbow Zhuocheng’s stomach. Zhuocheng can really lack awareness of situations at times.

Xuan Lu comes out with Yixuan. Yixuan holds the door open for Xuan Lu, to which the woman nods and smiles to gratefully.

Hmmm.

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm._

“Hold on tight, Zhan ge.” Yibo says. The biker roars to life at the turn of his key. Xiao Zhan places his feet on the foot pegs and leans forward. Then, they drive off onto the highway, leaving their friends screaming after them.

“Go get some, Yibo!”

“Take care of Zhan ge, you fucker!”

“We’ll break your legs if you don’t!”

“Who’s breaking Yibo’s legs?! Do you want me to break _your_ legs?!”

“Stop fighting, we’re supposed to be comrades here—”

“Stop coming after my boyfriend, oh my _god_ —”

“Wanna make a bet, Sungjoo? They’re probably going to go three rounds tonight—”

“ — Make it _five_ —”

“Zhan ge is powerful, I bet seven—”

“Are you guys sure we should be betting on their sex life—”

“Xuan Lu, right? My name’s Yixuan, and—”

“Holy shit, Yixuan ge’s hitting on a jiejie—”

“I thought he was too old for this shit—”

“DON’T TELL HIM HE’S OLD, HE’LL CRUSH YOU—”

“If I didn’t have Zhuocheng, I’d tap that—”

“Babe! I—”

“BESIDES THE POINT! How much are you guys betting! Focus, _bitches_ —”

“Have fun, Yibo! Zhanzhan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -END-
> 
> Were you able to find the hidden Easter egg during the Paris call? hEHEHE IF NOT, check again! It's nice to listen to that song while reading that portion.  
> Yet another romcom I ended with the mains running away HAHA!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Scream at me in the comments, on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunstainedshits) or in [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedshits) !!

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me in the comments, on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunstainedshits) or in [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedshits) !!


End file.
